


Never get much sleep ('cause my head's full)

by Junxinglover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, Psychological Horror, Sebaek are cute until not, xiuchen if you squint
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover/pseuds/Junxinglover
Summary: Sehun só queria um ano tranquilo estudando para os vestibulares. Ao invés disso ele recebeu festas, álcool e sangue.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 40
Kudos: 39
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. A hora do pesadelo

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #198: "Sehun mudou-se para uma casa pequena com um grupo de amigos com o objetivo de dedicar o ano para estudar para os vestibulares. No entanto, o barulho excessivo, as festas sem aviso e o mar de gente estranha entrando e saindo começaram a incomodar a ponto de o rapaz se ver sem conseguir dormir. O estresse e sono extremamente transtornado perdura por dias e semanas até que as coisas começam a ficar estranhas.  
> Começando por um demônio que abre a janela, entra e senta em sua cama toda noite para incentivá-lo, entre outras ideias censuráveis, a estrangular seu único amigo e namorado."
> 
> Olá amores tudo bem?
> 
> Nem acredito que essa fanfic ficou pronta! Quero agradecer imensamente a minha beta e a * por ter me ouvido choramingar durante todo o processo!
> 
> Espero que o doador esteja satisfeito com as decisões que eu tomei, e foi muito bom cuidar do plot!
> 
> Boa leitura e acendam a luz, afinal nunca da pra saber quando tem um demônio atrás da gente hehe!
> 
> Vou deixar a [ Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Hw5fFZ46CkOcSAA0AkNEW) aqui
> 
> As frases nos inícios dos capítulos são trechos das músicas que estão lá, se pudesse fazer um pedido seria ouvir a música underground big a partir do segundo capítulo ( mas já aviso que pode ser um tanto desconfortável)

* * *

_Nunca conseguindo dormir muito_

_porque minha cabeça está cheia de hienas_

A porta do quarto que Sehun dividia com Baekhyun tremia por causa do som na sala. A tez de Sehun latejava a cada batida do grave. Ele afundou a cabeça no travesseiro na esperança de conseguir abafar o som e dormir por algumas horas.

Sehun não detestava completamente festas. Até tinha participado de algumas. O problema era que quando se mudou para a pequena casa de dois quartos com um terreno grande afastado de tudo, o objetivo era estudar. Seus pais nunca concordariam em o deixar morar sozinho se não houvesse um bom motivo.

Mesmo com um bom motivo ainda não teria conseguido se Baekhyun não tivesse os convencido, com olhares inocentes e uma determinação sem fim. Era por isso que Sehun ainda não tinha voltado pra casa. Os pais tinham investido uma grana num bom cursinho pré-vestibular na cidade além de ajudar com o aluguel e as contas da pequena casa que dividia com Baekhyun e mais outros dois garotos. 

Tudo tinha começado depois que Sehun não havia passado para o curso que queria. Baekhyun tinha feito de tudo para deixa-lo animado. O mais novo estava desolado com o simples pensamento de se afastar do namorado e único amigo.

Em uma noite qualquer, em que Baekhyun se espalhava pelo sofá da casa de Sehun como se fosse a sua e o jornal passava na televisão, uma matéria sobre um grupo de amigos tinha passado para a faculdade depois de estudarem juntos por todo o ano era noticiada. 

Baekhyun ficou completamente intrigado sabendo que Sehun era inteligente e só precisava de um pouco de foco. E que ele se sentia o maior responsável pela falta de foco do namorado, já que não precisava prestar muita atenção para aprender e estava sempre no grupo da bagunça em sala. Naquele momento Baekhyun tinha tomado uma decisão e não queria saber de outra coisa, convenceu Sehun a entrar naquela ideia maluca.

Sehun tinha mais que um motivo para aceitar. Ele tinha vacilado no último ano de escola, se aventurando depois das aulas apenas porque se formaria um ano mais cedo seguindo o ritmo que o namorado tinha, mas eles eram pessoas diferentes, Sehun tinha que estudar, Baekhyun não. Quando descobriu que o Oh não tinha passado Baekhyun tinha se recusado a ir para a faculdade sem ele.

Eles tinham planejado estudar juntos para fugir do sofrimento que tinha sido estudar em escolas diferentes durante todo o Ensino Médio.

Então morar com o namorado e ainda conseguir focar nos estudos parecia mais um sonho do que realidade. Sehun ficou extremamente empolgado com a ideia de Baekhyun. Fantasiando sobre os dois dividindo um apartamento.

Claro que não tinha sido exatamente como imaginara. Os aluguéis eram muito caros para que apenas os dois arcassem com os valores. Sem desistir do plano, Baekhyun sugerira chamar algum vestibulando que conversava pela internet e um amigo mais velho. 

A ideia de morar com dois desconhecido era estressante para Sehun. Anos sofrendo com a leve dificuldade de pronunciar palavras com ‘r’ minaram sua autoconfiança. Apenas Baekhyun tinha sido insistente o suficiente para continuar falando com ele, mesmo quando Sehun mal falava duas palavras em uma voz baixa. 

Junmyeon e Jongdae eram caras legais, cuidavam dos próprios assuntos e não se incomodavam de Sehun ser mais calado. Junmyeon estudava biologia, estava no último ano da faculdade e precisava desesperadamente terminar o trabalho de conclusão de curso, enquanto Jongdae tivera que desistir da faculdade por um ano para trabalhar e juntar um dinheiro e só então pôde voltar a estudar para o vestibular de novo. 

Em pouco tempo todos tinham aprendido sobre a rotina um do outro. E sempre tiravam um tempo para estudar em conjunto, mesmo que não fossem exatamente os mesmos assuntos. 

Cerca de um mês depois de se mudarem Jongdae começou a trazer seus contatinhos para foder em algumas noites depois que chegava do bar em que trabalhava como cantor. 

Nessas noites Junmyeon acabava se esgueirando para o quarto que dividia com Baekhyun. Qualquer chance de dormir cedo ia para o espaço com Baekhyun enchendo o saco de Junmyeon, dizendo que o mais velho só vinha para o quarto deles porque queria fazer um menage.

Junmyeon ficaria puto com Baekhyun que com toda certeza faria poses insinuantes e barulhos de beijo, apenas para deixar o universitário ainda mais envergonhado, até que ele implorasse para que Sehun controlasse o namorado.

Era divertido, ainda que Sehun ficasse cansado. Os outros garotos sempre conseguiam descansar, sendo mais noturnos do que diurnos, mas Sehun não, estando sempre acostumado a dormir às 22h e acordar às 6h.

Os convidados de Jongdae não pararam apenas para o sexo casual. A maioria ficava para o café da manhã e Sehun tinha o desprazer de encontrá-los em alguns dias na hora em que saia para o cursinho.

Eles sempre elogiariam o enorme quintal e como parecia afastado da movimentação da cidade, mas ficava apenas a 4 estações do metrô de qualquer centro urbano. Também perguntavam quando dariam uma festa. 

Sehun nunca respondia, pairando desajeitadamente pela cozinha, apenas querendo que seu café terminasse mais rápido, para que pudesse arrastar Baekhyun para fora da cama até a estação de metrô onde o loiro dormiria em seu ombro até chegarem no prédio em que estudavam. Durante todo o tempo que Sehun estava estudando no cursinho, ele se mantinha focado, não se preocupava em interagir com os colegas, a maioria também não estava afim.

O namorado no entanto era diferente. Por onde passava Baekhyun se enturmava e fazia até as mais quietas das pessoas tagarelar. Tinha sido assim com Sehun. Ele sabia da natureza gentil do namorado e adorava ver a felicidade genuína que o possuía sempre que fazia uma pessoa nova sorrir.

Não foi surpreendente que em um piscar de olhos Baekhyun tenha feito um novo amigo. Yixing era um estudante de intercâmbio que tinha hábitos de sono horríveis e estava sempre acordado de madrugada, o que tornava comum que Baekhyun virasse algumas noites jogando com o chinês.

O tec, tec, tec irritante do teclado agora era o companheiro fiel de Sehun em certas noites. Baekhyun se esforçava para fazer menos barulho, mas era só se empolgar com algum jogo que os dedos batiam forte nas teclas e a voz aumentava alguns decibéis enquanto reclamava de algo para quem quer que estivesse com ele em ligação no Discord.

Ele sempre se desculparia com os olhinhos caídos e beijinhos que deixariam Sehun fraco demais para discutir, mesmo que estivesse completamente exausto. A verdade é que Sehun amava Baekhyun mesmo quando ele era um pé no saco.

Sehun vinha fazendo pequenas concessões para Baekhyun, Jongdae e até mesmo Junmyeon. Não gostava de incomodar as pessoas, por isso era comum que passassem dos limites com ele, porque Sehun não tinha coragem de reclamar.

Isso sem contar que era a primeira vez que fazia amigos que realmente entendiam suas peculiaridades. Algumas noites mal dormidas não custariam tão caro, decidiu.

O cansaço e as horas de sono irregulares, começaram a se tornar algo comum na rotina de Sehun. Nem precisava existir um fator externo para que ele passasse uma noite inteira insone. Dormir vinha sendo um problema e Sehun não conseguia segurar seu mau humor. A risada alta de Jongdae era o suficiente para acabar com a noite de Sehun. Ele ficaria irritado pelo resto dela, até mesmo se imaginaria mandando Jongdae calar a porra da boca.

Não faria nada daquilo no entanto. Sehun era passivo demais para que notassem seu mal estar, preferindo sempre deixar as coisas de lado e fervendo por dentro até que a ira passasse. Às vezes Baekhyun notaria e deslizaria as mãos sobre seu ombro numa massagem desleixada, ou talvez fosse só a necessidade do namorado de estar sempre tocando nele. Sehun se sentia energizado sempre que a atenção de Baekhyun estava em si, e ele facilmente esqueceria o que estava o incomodando naquele momento.

Era difícil entender como uma pessoa tão sociável como Baekhyun estava com alguém tão fechado quanto Sehun. O loiro costumava dizer que apesar de silencioso, Sehun estava sempre ouvindo, entendendo situações não faladas e cuidando dos outros, e para Baekhyun, Sehun era um exemplo a ser seguido. Ambos se completavam nas diferenças, tendo sido vizinhos durante a vida toda e namorados desde que entenderam que apenas pessoas que se amam fazem as mãos ficarem suadas de um jeito bom.

💀

O atípico fluxo de pessoas que saíram na estação de metrô junto com Sehun naquela quinta a noite era estranho, a maioria das pessoas ficavam duas estações antes. Talvez fosse apenas o horário. 

Sehun nunca ficava até tão tarde fora de casa, tinha uma rotina restrita ao sair de manhãzinha para o cursinho onde ficava até o meio da tarde, seguir para academia e voltar para casa. Exceto pelas três vezes na semana em que tinha um turno de quatro horas em uma loja de bubble tea.

Era de onde Sehun voltava naquele dia. Seu turno acabava às 19, mas o chefe havia implorado para que ele cobrisse o turno de um dos funcionários que ficara doente. 

Ele preferia estar em casa, tomar um banho quente e ficar abraçadinho com o namorado. A ideia de um dinheiro extra não era ruim no entanto. O aniversário de Baekhyun seria em breve e queria dar um presente que não fosse tickets de massagem bregas que só precisava imprimir.

Não que Baekhyun reclamasse dos presentes. Ele sempre dizia amar e ainda fazia questão de usar todos os cupons, Sehun podia dizer que tinha ficado muito bom em dar massagens depois de anos de prática. Mas achava que o namorado merecia um presente de verdade para variar.

O turno tinha sido tranquilo, a maior parte dele foi passada atrás do balcão fazendo a apostila de exercícios e as vezes observando o único cliente que estava sentado com o mesmo chá de bolhas que pedira horas atrás obviamente apenas para usar a internet do local.

Mesmo que estivesse cansado depois de limpar todo o maquinário no fim do turno, Sehun estava satisfeito planejando cuidadosamente o que faria com o dinheiro extra e ansioso para chegar logo em casa. O inesperado fora ser abordado por uma das pessoas que saiam do metrô.

O homem era pequeno, a maioria das pessoas eram menores que Sehun, mas aquele em especial era menor até mesmo que Baekhyun. O cheiro de bebida barata podia ser sentido de longe e os olhos turvos não escondiam o nível de embriaguez do rapaz.

Sehun não tinha intenção de parar, mas o cara continuou falando, ignorando a cara fechada que fazia. Querendo se livrar do desconhecido, tirou um dos fones de ouvido e esperou que o homem falasse.

Para sua surpresa o homem procurava por um tal de Chen, que aparentemente morava na casa de Sehun. Ele não conhecia nenhum Chen e desconfiou do estranho.

Sehun podia ter apenas dezessete anos, mas não era idiota, não forneceria informações para um desconhecido, mesmo que fosse um bem menor que ele. Afirmou não conhecer ninguém com aquele nome, cruzou os braços se elevando sobre o homem.

Sem desistir o cara pegou o celular no bolso e depois de algumas tentativas desbloqueou o aparelho, praticamente enfiando a tela no rosto de Sehun. Os lábios de gato de Jongdae foram facilmente identificados na foto em que ele segurava o desconhecido pelo ombro. 

O desconhecido na verdade se chamava Do Kyungsoo e trabalhava como barman no mesmo lugar que Jongdae. O menor o informou que Jongdae aka Chen, havia oferecido a casa para que Jihyo pudesse comemorar o aniversário.

Sehun não fazia ideia de quem era Jihyo, mas aparentemente era o rolo mais recente de Jongdae.

Durante todo o caminho até chegar em casa, Kyungsoo agradeceu a Sehun por ser um colega de casa tão legal ao deixar eles fazerem uma festa no meio da semana.

O que Kyungsoo não sabia, era que até esbarrar com ele na rua, Sehun nem fazia ideia que sua casa seria o local de uma festa. Discretamente olhou o celular procurando no grupo dos moradores algum aviso que tivesse perdido, mas não havia nada.

Jongdae estava dando uma festa sem ao menos avisar alguém.

A sala estava pequena para a quantidade de pessoas. Sehun teve que se espremer para conseguir chegar ao quarto, apenas para descobrir que estava trancado. O banheiro também estava ocupado, e um leve desconforto de estar no meio de toda aquela gente sem ter pra onde ir começava a aparecer.

As mãos de Sehun tremiam levemente devido ao nervosismo, mas no momento em que viu Junmyeon entre o mar de pessoas desconhecidas conseguiu respirar com mais facilidade.

Junmyeon o cumprimentou, oferecendo um pouco do que bebia, Sehun negou. Estava apenas procurando Baekhyun, para que pudesse pegar a chave do quarto e se ver livre de todos aqueles estranhos.

Olhando com mais calma finalmente achou o namorado, que berrava em um karaokê improvisado no meio da sala. Baekhyun e Jongdae eram a atração da festa, com o dueto que faziam, mesmo com as notas desafinadas, ninguém parecia se importar, apenas seguindo com animação os dois pseudo cantores.

Sehun aguardou em um canto mais afastado enquanto a música acabava. Baekhyun falava com os convidados com facilidade, como se fossem amigos de longa data. 

O que quer que Baekhyun falava com uma garota ficou esquecido quando identificou Sehun na multidão o observando. Sehun amava o sorriso que Baekhyun abria especialmente para ele. 

As mãos de Sehun foram automaticamente para a cintura de Baekhyun, assim que o garoto se colocou ao seu alcance. Baekhyun o beijou, um beijo de tirar o fôlego sem se importar que as outras pessoas os observassem. O gosto doce e amargo do álcool estava presente na boca do namorado, mas Sehun era viciado demais nos lábios de dele para se importar.

A curiosidade de Sehun era grande e logo perguntou se Baekhyun sabia da festa, o Byun negou, mas não parecia incomodado.

Com Baekhyun ao seu lado foi fácil se misturar no meio da festa, mesmo que Sehun tenha bocejado a maior parte da noite e sempre se sentisse levemente irritado especialmente quando Jongdae se aproximava todo sorridente como se não tivesse nada errado.

Pouco depois da meia noite, Baekhyun o arrastou para o quarto. O namorado ficava cada vez mais grudento quando bebia, insistindo para que tomassem banho juntos e para que Sehun o abraçasse com mais força depois que se aninharam debaixo dos cobertores.

Sehun não conseguia evitar e derretia aos toques de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dormiu facilmente, soltando leves ruidinhos que fizeram Sehun rir baixinho e acariciar os cabelos claros que caiam perfeitamente no rosto. Apesar de estar confortável e cansado o sono não veio e Sehun ficou acordado ouvindo os barulhos que vinham do lado de fora do quarto.

A casa só ficou em completo silêncio, depois que todos os convidados foram embora, quase perto do amanhecer. O corpo de Sehun desistiu de lutar para se manter acordado mais ou menos no mesmo momento.

O sono no entanto tinha sido agitado, cheio de sonhos desconexos e pesadelos que o faziam acordar com o coração acelerado, apenas para dormir minutos depois. Sehun tinha convencido a si mesmo a não levantar para o cursinho naquela sexta, mas no fim não teve escolha, pois Junmyeon estava a toda, fazendo seu rígido treinamento matinal. 

O barulho de peso sendo puxado e o constantes grunhidos que o outro homem soltava a cada série mais pesada, afastaram Sehun do mundo dos sonhos. Ao seu lado Baekhyun se espalhava completamente na cama, muito imerso no próprio sono.

Irritado e sem conseguir dormir Sehun levantou se arrastando pelo quarto como um zumbi. O seu reflexo no espelho era uma piada, o cabelo preto e liso estava perfeitamente no lugar, como se ele não tivesse rodado na cama durante todo o tempo em que esteve nela. No entanto era só isso que parecia em ordem, com um olhar mais clínico poderia notar as olheiras profundas e a testa franzida numa irritação mal contida.

Aquela pessoa no espelho era apenas a imagem remanescente de um Sehun que tinha se mudado para aquela casa semanas antes.

💀

Depois que se arrumou e saiu do quarto encontrou Junmyeon, que fazia um smoothie na cozinha, sem se importar que a casa parecesse um cenário de algum filme pós apocalíptico, ou com as leis sanitárias. A bebida tinha uma aparência questionável e um cheiro ainda pior, Sehun percebeu, quando o mais velho a colocou em um copo de vidro. Ainda podia ver o suor na testa dele, o lembrando de como era irritante se acordado todos os dias pelos barulhos que eram feitos na academia improvisada na parte de trás da casa. 

Apenas negou quando Junmyeon se ofereceu para fazer uma para ele. Pegar uma maçã na geladeira e lavar com em abundância na pia era o caminho seguro a seguir, quando não sabia exatamente o que o líquido esverdeado no balcão significava.

O bom dia animado de Jongdae, chamou a atenção de Sehun. O colega entrou na cozinha todo cheio de sorrisos, como se não tivesse ido dormir apenas 4 horas atrás. 

Sehun ignorou, se afastando com certa rispidez do tapinha que Jongdae deixou em seu ombro. Baekhyun que apareceu logo atrás de Jongdae e notou a forma abrupta que Sehun havia se afastado, trocou um breve olhar com Junmyeon que também observava a cena.

“Caiu da cama?” Junmyeon perguntou assim que terminou de beber a lama proteica que fazia o nariz de Sehun entortar.

“É ruim dormir sem o Sehunnie”, Baekhyun respondeu soltando um bocejo ainda meio sonolento. Era natural que o loiro se aproximasse de Sehun apenas para se aconchegar mais um pouquinho.

Normalmente apenas a presença de Baekhyun era o suficiente para acalmar Sehun, mas não naquela manhã. Não quando Jongdae queria que todos ajudassem a arrumar a bagunça da qual não colaborara para criar. 

“Sehun vai ficar com o banheiro então?” Jongdae perguntou completamente alheio do humor do Oh.

“Por que não pede aos seus amigos?” Foi o que Sehun respondeu com rispidez fazendo que todos na cozinha o olhassem. Ele nunca levantava a voz com ninguém, sendo gentil e silencioso a maior parte do tempo, mas Sehun também não tinha sangue de barata. “Afinal só eles sabiam que você daria uma festa aqui ontem”.

Baekhyun parecia muito acordado agora. Nunca tendo visto o Oh parecer tão irritado antes. Junmyeon apenas murmurou que precisava se arrumar para a faculdade e fugiu para seu quarto não querendo se envolver naquela situação.

“Não quer ajudar, mas beber da minha cerveja não parecia um problema!” Jongdae falou acaloradamente, o humor risonho de antes completamente esquecido.

“Quer que eu te ajude a limpar por causa de 500 won?” Sehun pegou a carteira no bolso de trás do jeans, tirando algumas moedas e jogando no peito de Jongdae. Completamente arrependido daquela única cerveja, “Meu tempo não é tão barato assim”.

“Eu limpo quando chegar, okay?” Baekhyun negociou antes que Jongdae começasse a gritar e para que pudesse ir atrás de Sehun que colocava os sapatos pronto para ir, sem ao menos se preocupar em esperar o namorado.

Baekhyun mal teve tempo de se arrumar, apenas escovando os dentes e trocando a calça de moletom por um jeans e calçando seus Vans de qualquer jeito, antes de disparar rua abaixo tentando alcançar Sehun.

Estava ofegante quando chegou no metrô, Sehun estava encostado na parede com os fones nos ouvidos esperando o trem, as mãos enfiadas no bolso da frente da calça. Tudo em sua postura dizia ‘não se aproxime’. Baekhyun não era todo mundo no entanto, sem qualquer hesitação entrou no espaço pessoal de Sehun.

Não recebeu nenhuma atenção, Sehun continuava a olhar para longe, o cenho tão franzido que faziam as sobrancelhas grossas parecerem assustadoras. Baekhyun colocou o dedo indicador bem no meio da testa de Sehun, fazendo uma leve pressão até que a carranca desaparecesse e abriu um minúsculo sorriso, daquela vez o namorado não sorriu de volta.

“Vou cuidar das coisas com Jongdae, não precisa se preocupar com isso”.

“Não estou preocupado”, Sehun afirmou monotonamente.

“Está bravo comigo?” Baekhyun perguntou em um gemido choroso e Sehun suspirou baixinho envolvendo o menor em seus braços.

“Não”, negou logo em seguida depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Baekhyun e o puxando em direção ao metrô que parava na estação.

Durante todo o caminho até o cursinho Baekhyun fez o melhor para melhorar o humor de Sehun. E por mais que o namorado o ouvisse, parecia que nada do que tinha tentado parecia efetivo, por fim Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, brincando com as mãos nodosas de Sehun.

💀

A conversa que Baekhyun tivera com Jongdae não tinha sido muito efetiva. Ele e Sehun continuavam a trocar farpas sempre que estavam no mesmo ambiente. Sehun odiava como Jongdae agia como bom moço com todo mundo apenas para se safar das besteiras que fazia.

Isso deixava Sehun completamente irritado. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha ficado sem paciência naquela semana. Ter ido mal no simulado também não ajudava em nada. Sehun sentia que daria tudo errado de novo, o peso de decepcionar seus pais e Baekhyun fazia seu peito doer.

Nem mesmo treinar até que seus músculos estivessem doloridos foi o suficiente para relaxar. Uma energia nervosa envolvia todo seu corpo que estava em constante estado de vigília. 

Baekhyun o encontrou na saída da academia, o loiro estava arrumado e Sehun sorriu notando o quanto o namorado era perfeito. Eles caminharam lado a lado, Baekhyun falando animadamente sobre o que fizera no tempo em que ficaram separados. Sehun bebeu cada palavra do outro garoto que estava empolgado para visitar os amigos que faziam faculdade na cidade vizinha.

Quando chegaram no metrô, Baekhyun perguntou mais uma vez se Sehun queria o acompanhar naquela aventura, Sehun negou, sabendo que se fosse o namorado acabaria ficando ao seu lado e não aproveitaria o tempo com os amigos que ele não via desde que a escola havia terminado.

Com a promessa de ligar assim que chegasse, Baekhyun entrou na condução com destino a outra cidade. Sehun observou o namorado partir e mesmo depois que a estação esvaziou ele continuou sentado encarando os trilhos, não queria voltar para casa naquela sexta.

A certeza de que encontraria apenas Jongdae em casa não o deixava animado. Depois de assistir um metrô após o outro passar, Sehun levantou do banco em que estava e atravessou para o outro lado da plataforma pegando o próximo trem para casa.

Estava escuro quando chegou ao bairro isolado em que morava. A rua era mal iluminada, tendo um poste a cada 20 metros, com uma luz amarela que iluminava apenas uma pequena área ao redor.

A rua estava vazia, mas sempre era assim naquela região. Sehun não tinha medo de andar sozinho, estava acostumado com a tranquilidade do bairro. Seus passos diminuíram ao se aproximar da pequena loja de conveniência que ficava há alguns quarteirões da casa. 

Sehun parou em frente da loja sem saber o que faria. Acabou entrando quando a senhorinha atrás do balcão começou a olhar com certo nervosismo para ele parado do lado de fora.

A loja era simples, parecida com qualquer outra loja de conveniência. Sehun caminhou pelos corredores sem nenhum objetivo. A ponta dos dedos deslizando pela borda das prateleiras até que seus olhos pararam em frente ao corredor de bebidas.

Beber não era algo que Sehun fazia. Ele já tinha tomado uma ou duas cervejas por curiosidade ou para se misturar em festas que Baekhyun o arrastava, mas nunca tinha ficado bêbado. Nem mesmo tonto. 

Não sabia o que estava pensando quando pegou duas garrafas de soju, uma barra de chocolate e chicletes de tutti-frutti. Sehun nem sabia se conseguiria pagar sem que a senhorinha pedisse sua identidade e ligasse para seus pais para avisar que o filho menor de idade estava comprando álcool.

Nada disso aconteceu, a senhora apenas passou os produtos pelo leitor, perguntou se ele precisaria de uma sacola e recebeu seu dinheiro. Sehun sabia que as pessoas constantemente achavam que ele aparentava ser mais velho do que realmente era, o que não impediu suas mãos suarem de nervoso durante todo tempo em que esteve na loja.

A carga de adrenalina que recebeu foi o suficiente para que caminhasse em um ritmo constante para casa. Ao abrir a porta percebeu que a casa estava completamente escura, o que indicava que ele era o primeiro a chegar.

Sehun suspirou feliz, Junmyeon já havia avisado que ficaria na casa de um amigo e aparentemente Jongdae ainda estava no trabalho. Se sentindo feliz pela casa estar silenciosa pela primeira vez desde que se mudaram, Sehun deixou a sacola no balcão e foi em direção ao quarto para colocar uma roupa mais confortável.

Com certa hesitação pegou as duas garrafas de soju e um copinho no armário antes de se sentar no tapete da sala de frente para a televisão. Sehun sintonizou em um jogo de baseball, era uma reprise, não que isso fosse um problema.

Se serviu da primeira dose sentindo a queimação suave do vinho de arroz descer pela garganta. A segunda dose foi mais fácil e Sehun se viu assistir o jogo enquanto bebia, a cabeça ficando mais leve a cada gole. 

Baekhyun mandou uma mensagem durante o intervalo do jogo ao qual Sehun respondeu cheio de manha e inúmeros emojis de coração que o fizeram ganhar uma selfie do namorado mandando um beijinho na direção da câmera. Seu coração acelerou, amava tanto Baekhyun.

Sehun sentiu vontade de ligar para o namorado até pegou o celular, sua cabeça estava leve e seus dedos formigavam um pouco. A sensação fazia Sehun rir e se distrair do objetivo preferindo levantar de onde estava e começar a dançar com uma música que tocava em um comercial de frango na televisão.

O mundo girou quando levantou, foi impossível não se sentir meio enjoado com a sensação. Sehun olhou ao redor para ver se alguém tinha assistido seus passos trôpegos, apenas para rir de novo ao lembrar que estava sozinho.

Sua atenção se voltou para a sacola que tinha trazido da rua, foi em direção a ela, vasculhando para pegar os chicletes. Colocou um na boca e sentiu o sabor doce explodir em sua boca.

Continuou sua inspeção pela casa e acabou no próprio quarto observando o pequeno ventilador de metal que ficava ao lado da luminária em sua mesa de estudo girar. 

O ventilador era uma relíquia que pertencia ao avô. Sehun sabia que por ele ser extremamente velho e pesado, suas pás poderiam fazer cortes profundo em qualquer um que tentasse enfiar a mão no objeto em movimento. 

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Sehun quando ele teve um pensamento estranho. Se ele enfiasse a cara de Jongdae ali, ficaria com cicatrizes horríveis, e ninguém se aproximaria do outro garoto, já que a boa aparência e simpatia era o que fazia Jongdae se enturmar com facilidade com diferentes pessoas.

Sehun sorriu, imaginando a cena. Jongdae não traria ninguém para casa depois disso e por uns momentos enquanto imaginava a pele de Jongdae romper ao ser forçada no ventilador de metal, Sehun sentiu realmente prazer com a cena em sua cabeça.

Balançou a cabeça rapidamente, deixando o pensamento de lado e antes sem que percebesse se viu ficar sonolento até dormir sem dificuldade pela primeira vez em semanas.

💀

O barulho de janelas batendo acordaram Sehun. Sua cabeça latejava e o quarto estava completamente escuro, ele não lembrava de ter apagado as luzes. Quando suas pupilas se acostumaram com a escuridão, notou a silhueta de uma pessoa e gemeu.

Não acreditava que Jongdae tinha esquecido de novo a chave de casa e estava entrando pela janela do seu quarto. A janela do quarto de Sehun era a única que não tinha grade, ficava na parte de trás da casa. Era quase normal encontrar algum dos colegas entrando pelo seu quarto em algumas madrugadas.

Sehun detestava a sensação de falta de privacidade, principalmente quando estava com Baekhyun. Tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes Jongdae o Junmyeon entraram no quarto quando estavam transando. Quis mudar de quarto e não teria problema se a recepção do Wi-Fi não fosse tão ruim no outro quarto e sabia que Baekhyun morreria se tivesse que jogar em uma internet oscilante. 

Certas vezes achava que o namorado era secretamente excêntrico e gostava de ser apanhado durante o sexo, Sehun era tímido, mas no meio do prazer ele dificilmente se importava em parar por causa de outra pessoa. 

Coçou os olhos e encarou a figura de Jongdae, se perguntando porque ele ainda estava parado no meio do quarto. Sehun abriu a boca na intenção de mandar que ele sumisse logo do seu espaço quando ouviu a risada alta do Kim.

O riso não veio do meio do quarto como era o esperado e sim da sala. Sehun congelou encarando a figura com mais atenção. O homem era alto, muito mais alto do que Jongdae poderia ser, era maior até mesmo que ele, e Sehun não era nada pequeno. O corpo era magro quase esquelético que chegava a ficar um pouco curvado devido ao tamanho. Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam no escuro de forma pouco natural, parecia um rio de sangue.

As mãos estavam escondidas atrás das costas e o homem sorriu – um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados como de um tubarão – deixando escapar a língua bifurcada e soltou um leve silvo quando notou que Sehun o encarava paralisado.

Lentamente ele retirou a mão de trás das costas, revelando a cabeça de uma garota. Sehun conhecia aquela garota, era a mesma que havia colado chiclete em seu cabelo na terceira série. Ele não gostava dela, mas ver o rosto pálido e sem vida fez seu estômago retorcer.

O homem começou a aproximar a cabeça do ventilador que girava sem grade de proteção e forçou o rosto nas pás. Sehun assistiu com pânico e admiração a pele se romper e jorrar sangue por todo o quarto, ao fundo podia ouvir Jongdae falar na sala.

Quando o rosto ficou completamente desfigurado e o quarto cheio de resto de peles e sangue, as luzes se acenderam e o homem sorriu mais uma vez encarando Sehun com um brilho de alegria no olhos assustadores.

“Quer tentar?” Ele ofereceu a cabeça, que em alguns pontos era possível ver os ossos, para Sehun.

  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Ensopado de Carne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A insônia é a nova melhor amiga de Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apenas um aviso, se as coisas estiverem ruins no primeiro capítulo nos próximos é só ladeira, não recomendo para pessoas facilmente impressionáveis!
> 
> Boa leitura, Kudos e comentários são bem-vindos!

* * *

_Por que há duas sombras embaixo de uma só luz?_

_Acho que algo mais em mim acordou_

“Não acredito que o Junmyeon queimou a pipoca de novo!” Baekhyun choramingava olhando para o caroço queimado que tinha acabado de cuspir na mão. 

Os quatro moradores da casa estava juntos na sala vendo um filme, Baekhyun sentado no meio do sofá de três lugares entre Sehun e Jongdae enquanto Junmyeon estava no tapete felpudo embaixo deles com a bacia de pipoca no colo.

O clima estava amigável como a muito tempo não era, apenas os quatro em casa aproveitando um final de domingo preguiçoso. Junmyeon revirou os olhos dublando as reclamações de Baekhyun cheio de cinismo. Sehun observava os dois com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

“Posso fazer a próxima rodada”, ofereceu calmamente. Tanto Junmyeon quanto Baekhyun o olharam como se ele tivesse acabado de materializar uma fonte de chocolate e não se oferecido para fazer pipoca de microondas.

Jongdae que parecia ser o único prestando atenção no filme pausou instantaneamente quando Sehun levantou para ir na cozinha. A última vez que tinha ido no cômodo tinha sido na tarde anterior. 

Naquele domingo, Sehun tinha saído cedo com Baekhyun para fazerem um simulado no cursinho e depois tinham tido um encontro no parque da cidade, então se surpreendeu ao encontrar a cozinha ainda mais caótica do que estava no dia anterior. 

Praticamente toda a louça estava suja, copos e pratos estavam espalhados pelo balcão e a pia estava cheia de panelas e resto de comida. Sehun estremeceu levemente. Ele tinha certeza que tinha limpado tudo junto com Jongdae dias atrás, não deveria estar tão ruim em dois dias. 

Com certo desgosto, Sehun pegou uma embalagem de pipoca no armário, rasgou a proteção de plástico e colocou a outra parte dentro do microondas que para seu alívio não estava podre. Antes que os três minutos que tinha colocado acabassem, Junmyeon apareceu na cozinha para lhe entregar o balde para a pipoca além de largar mais louças de maneira desordenada na cozinha.

Sehun se sentiu impelido a reclamar mas respirou fundo, não querendo ser o colega de casa chato, talvez cada um cuidasse da sua louça depois do filme e ninguém precisaria se estressar. 

Suspirou notando que estava na hora de tomar suas pílulas para o sono e antes que o microondas apitasse foi até seu quarto para pegar o comprimido, voltando no exato momento em que o aparelho soltou uma sequência de três bipes que indicavam que a pipoca estava pronta.

Esvaziou o balde de pipoca no lixo e encheu com as recém feitas, caminhando de volta para sala, não sem antes pegar uma nova garrafa de refrigerante, pois a primeira estava quase no fim.

O filme foi continuado assim que Sehun se ajeitou no sofá, ele se abaixou para deitar a cabeça no braço de Baekhyun que abriu espaço para que ambos ficassem confortáveis bem grudadinhos.

Não voltou a prestar atenção ao filme no entanto. Estava ficando tarde e Sehun havia tomado seu remédio para dormir, o que deixava sua concentração baixa por estar tão sonolento.. 

Desde que teve aquele sonho assustador com o demônio de olhos vermelhos, parecia impossível dormir sem sonhar com pessoas sendo decapitadas, torturadas e coisas que Sehun jurava que sua mente não tinha criatividade para criar. 

Isso só aumentava seu nível de estresse, e se sentia apavorado demais para falar sobre isso com alguém. Baekhyun notou, eles dividiam o quarto e o loiro normalmente dormia muito mais tarde que ele. Era que questão de tempo até que visse Sehun acordar em pânico no meio da noite. 

Fora Baekhyun quem insistiu que ele visitasse um médico e arranjasse algumas pílulas para dormir, Sehun aceitou com relutância, mas a sensação de dormir por oito horas seguidas estava valendo a pena no final. 

O que Sehun não falou para Baekhyun era que continuava com com os sentimentos a flor da pele. Nunca tinha sido uma pessoa que se estressava facilmente, mas ultimamente qualquer coisa o deixava a ponto de partir para cima de alguém.

Por isso estava tentando deixar de lado o problema da bagunça na cozinha, não queria acabar numa discussão sem sentido onde nada seria resolvido. Seus olhos ficaram pesados no fim do filme, mas Sehun teve muita certeza que ninguém se prontificou para arrumar a bagunça antes de dormir.

Na manhã Sehun acordou no horário normal, os ombros relaxados depois de uma noite de sono sem sonhos, se levantou e se arrumou com calma, respondendo as mensagens dos pais que eram as únicas em seu aplicativo antes de se inclinar para acordar Baekhyun com inúmeros beijinhos.

O loiro rolou na cama se escondendo debaixo do edredom, Sehun não desistiu cutucando a barriga lisa apenas para assistir Baekhyun se contorcer até explodir em uma risada que não durou muito. Baekhyun se afastou pedindo misericórdia e Sehun abriu espaço para que ele respirasse.

Apesar de enrolar, mexendo no celular, Baekhyun levantou e começou a se arrumar. Sehun observou enquanto o namorado se trocava, suspirando baixinho ao ver a pele clara descoberta. Baekhyun era tão bonito que Sehun ainda tinha dificuldade de acreditar que eles se aproximaram porque um dia Baekhyun tinha visto Sehun assistindo ao Otzdarva jogando Dead By Daylight, pela janela do seu quarto que era de frente para a do quarto do outro garoto.

Sehun não jogava mas passava horas na Twitch assistindo diversas gameplays e tinha sido divertido ter alguém real para conversar. Uma pessoa que não fosse os usuários aleatórios num chat da transmissão. Os dois não se desgrudaram depois disso, e Sehun se via cada vez mais preso ao som da risada de Baekhyun. Seu estômago revirava sempre que pensava que por sorte do destino Baekhyun se sentia do mesmo jeito.

A mordida que Baekhyun deixou em seu ombro o tirou do seu devaneio, sorriu para o namorado que o mordeu mais uma vez deixando um arrepio descer pelo seu corpo.

Ao abrir a porta Sehun sentiu um cheiro desagradável que não conseguia identificar, não precisou ir muito longe para notar que alguém havia deixado uma panela no fogão que agora estava com comida podre e pequenas larvas corriam por toda a cozinha. Sehun teve que prender a respiração para não vomitar.

“Porra, não acredito que o Junmyeon não arrumou as coisas de novo”, Baekhyun esbravejou irritado. Sehun não gostava de ver o namorado irritado, o que fazia com que detestasse um pouco mais Junmyeon naquele momento.

Sehun não pensou muito antes de dar meia volta e bater com força na porta de madeira do quarto que Junmyeon dividia com Jongdae. A porta fora aberta por um muito confuso Jongdae que usava óculos e tinha um livro em mãos. Os dois se encararam por uns segundos, não sendo as pessoas favoritas um do outro. Mas desde que Sehun tinha começado a tomar pílulas para dormir os constantes convidados de Jongdae não o incomodavam tanto.

Baekhyun estava logo atrás de si, se esticando inteiro para ver através do corpo grande de Sehun. Chamaram Jongdae para a cozinha, mostrando a situação deplorável em que se encontrava. Junmyeon não estava em nenhum lugar a vista, provavelmente em sua corrida matinal.

Eles tiveram que limpar toda a sujeira, e durante aquele tempo os três estavam incrivelmente irritados com o morador ausente falando mal dele sem sentir a menor culpa. 

Acabaram se atrasando para o cursinho e Jongdae não conseguiu estudar antes de ter que sair para resolver seus próprios assuntos, Junmyeon não apareceu até que eles saíssem de casa.

💀

Sehun não teve que se manifestar, Jongdae e Baekhyun falaram duramente com Junmyeon e o mais velho parecia extremamente arrependido. Até mesmo havia se oferecido para lavar a roupa de todos naquela semana, além de comprar costelas caramelizada para eles. 

A organização durou por exatos dois dias, e logo era comum ver copos espalhados, comidas meio consumidas na pequena mesa de jantar arredondada. Sehun não gostava de ver Baekhyun ficar irritado, então ele acaba limpando uma coisa ou outra, apenas para não ver o rosto do namorado torcido em descontentamento.

Junmyeon não parecia se preocupar, apenas pedia desculpas e dava sorrisos amarelos antes de voltar a focar no TCC que fazia. Somado aos visitantes extras que pareciam mais moradores da casa do que convidados, fazia a casa nunca estar arrumada.

O estresse constante de pessoas entrando e saindo, faziam com que a concentração de Sehun diminuísse. Ele quase nunca ficava em casa, mas o tempo que passava ali era tão exaustivo quanto passar horas em um vagão lotado do metrô.

Era uma terça, quando Sehun voltou mais cedo para casa, tendo desistido de ir para academia, sua cabeça doía tanto que abrir os olhos era uma tarefa hercúlea, carregar pesos e correr, estava completamente fora de questão no estado em que se encontrava.

Tudo que queria era se esconder debaixo das cobertas em completo silêncio até que a dor sumisse. A casa estava silenciosa, Jongdae estava no curso comunitário e só voltaria para casa depois do trabalho, Baekhyun havia sido arrastado para um cybercafé por Yixing para jogar, o que Sehun agradeceria, porque não sobreviveria a todo barulho que sabia que o namorado fazia enquanto jogava.

Junmyeon deveria voltar da faculdade a qualquer momento, ou talvez já estivesse por ali, Sehun não se importava. Antes mesmo de abrir a porta do quarto, um arrepio gelado passou por sua nuca. Quanto mais se aproximava da porta mais a sensação inquietante aumentava.

Não gostava daquela sensação, hesitou com a mão na maçaneta. Sehun tentou ouvir qualquer som vindo atrás da porta, mas nenhum ruído sequer era ouvido. Girou lentamente esperando não encontrar a alucinação que parecia o atormentar a dias sem qualquer aviso. 

Para sua infelicidade suas suspeitas estavam corretas.

A primeira coisa que notou foram as mãos ossudas com unhas longas tão afiadas quanto adagas. Sehun piscou repetidamente, encarando o demônio em sua frente. O mesmo do sonho que tivera não fazia muito tempo. Ele estava sentado na cama, o corpo completamente banhado de sangue.

Parado na porta do quarto, Sehun não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Adrenalina percorria seu corpo o preparando para lutar ou correr, mas não tinha como aquela visão ser real.

O demônio o encarou com os olhos carmesim e bateu a mão no espaço vazio para que Sehun ocupasse o espaço no colchão ao seu lado. Toda parte lógica do seu ser o mandava correr, mas alguma coisa na forma como os olhos vermelhos não saiam dos seus o atraia, Sehun se viu dando passos vacilantes em direção a cama.

O sorriso distorcido do demônio o recebeu, de perto Sehun podia sentir o cheiro carregado de enxofre que faziam seus olhos lacrimejarem. O barulho de uma porta sendo aberta fez com que os dois olhassem na direção em que o som vinha.

“Ó, temos companhia” o demônio falou com uma leve excitação. Sua voz diferente de sua aparência era atraente como chocolate derretido. Se Sehun não estivesse vendo as feridas abertas sobre a pele azulada e a expressão maliciosa, poderia acreditar que era uma figura humana falando com ele.

Preferiu ignorar aquele ser, não podia ser real, era apenas a mente cansada de Sehun lhe pregando uma peça. Deu meia volta em direção a sala apenas para encontrar a mochila de Junmyeon jogada no sofá e sapatos jogados de qualquer jeito no hall de entrada. 

Sehun se sobressaltou um pouco ao sentir o demônio sussurrar algo atrevido sobre a bagunça em seus ouvidos, a respiração gelada fazia sua nuca arrepiar. Passou a mão esquerda pelo pescoço tentando se livrar da sensação ruim.

Um estrondo alto vindo da cozinha chamou sua atenção, não precisou vasculhar muito para entender o que tinha acontecido. O pote de Kimchi caseiro deles estava no chão, quebrado em milhões de pedacinhos.

Nenhum deles era bom cozinheiro, tinham sorte que a mãe de Baekhyun sempre mandava um grande estoque de Kimchi para eles. Agora eles teriam que viver do que era comprado no mercado.

Junmyeon não tinha notado sua presença e o demônio se divertia em assistir o universitário se cortar acidentalmente com os pedaços de vidro que tentava recolher. Sehun sentiu certo prazer naquilo também, Baekhyun ficaria muito chateado quando descobrisse o que aconteceu, era bom que o universo punisse Junmyeon por isso.

O universitário se assustou um pouco ao notar a presença de Sehun na entrada da cozinha. Sehun suspirou, lamentando a perda, e se ofereceu para pegar a vassoura e algumas folhas de jornal para embalar corretamente o vidro quebrado. Junmyeon se desculpava profusamente enquanto arrumavam a bagunça na cozinha, o que só fazia com que a cabeça de Sehun doesse mais. Ele queria calar a boca do colega de casa.

“Se cortasse a língua dele aposto que ele não ficaria tão falante” o demônio falou saindo do silêncio em que estava desde que tinham chegado na cozinha. Sehun ignorou como a criatura parecia ler sua mente, apertou o cabo da vassoura firmemente se concentrando na tarefa. “Daria uma ótima sopa, aposto que poderia dar para Jongdae comer”

“Poderia calar a porra da boca?”, a maneira ríspida que Sehun havia falado fez com que Junmyeon parasse a frase no meio e sussurrar um pedido de desculpas envergonhado. 

A risada estridente do demônio cortara qualquer chance de Sehun de resolver o mal entendido. Uma raiva começou a crescer dentro dele. Sehun queria esmagar o maldito ser em suas costas.

Os dois humanos terminaram de limpar a cozinha em um silêncio tenso. Se sentindo culpado Sehun se ofereceu para cozinhar. Junmyeon abriu espaço para ele na bancada ainda parecendo desajeitado.

Comeram sem conversar, Sehun limpando a garganta em um tique nervoso e assim que terminou correu para se esconder no quarto. O demônio que o atormentava havia sumido como um passe de mágica. Suas palavras no entanto continuaram a rodar na cabeça de Sehun, mesmo quando o adolescente aumentou o volume da música em seus fones no máximo.

Sehun não percebeu quando dormiu, mas seus sonhos foram repletos de línguas cortadas e ensopados de aparência nojenta, o mais estranho, no entanto, era que ele se sentia muito bem em assistir as pessoas se deliciarem com aquela comida feita de restos humanos.

💀

A churrasqueira improvisada estava montada no quintal, naquela tarde de domingo, na cozinha Jongdae fazia seu melhor para fazer o arroz e Baekhyun tentava cortar os legumes de forma mais simétrica possível.

O chefe de Jongdae tinha dado a sobra de carne de porco como um presente pelo bom trabalho que sempre fazia, Junmyeon estava se sentindo generoso e havia comprado um pouco de carne vermelha para fazer um espetinho com legumes. Por isso Sehun agora estava cortando a carne em quadrados enquanto Junmyeon colocava no palito. 

Deveria ser ele e Baekhyun, mas Junmyeon era um completo caos na cozinha, mal sabendo como usar a faca. Sehun se sentia irritado de estar preso com Junmyeon. Ele e o namorado quase não conversaram nos últimos dias. Estavam focados em estudar para fazer um vestibular independente para algumas faculdades e ficavam tão cansados que era normal que dormissem em cima dos livros.

O único tempo livre que tinham era no metrô lotado, onde ficavam presos no abraço um do outro durante todo caminho até o cursinho. Sehun sentia falta de Baekhyun e pensava que depois de finalmente fazer aquela bendita prova naquela manhã poderia ter um tempo com o namorado, mas estava no quintal enquanto Jongdae e Baekhyun conversavam em voz alta na cozinha.

As mãos de Junmyeon rapidamente pescavam os cubos que Sehun cortava sem o menor cuidado. Sehun havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tivera que parar no meio de um movimento para impedir que as mãos de Junmyeon fossem decepadas.

O demônio parecia decepcionado com ele, vibrando a cada vez que ficava muito perto de fazer a mão do universitário parte do picadinho. Se Sehun pudesse ser sincero, gostaria de saber o que aconteceria se deixasse a faca escapar. 

Imaginava que tipo de sons Junmyeon faria, se a pele se romperia com a mesma facilidade que a carne. Seu coração acelerava ao pensar naquilo, não de horror mas de expectativa.

Balançou a cabeça limpando daqueles pensamentos, ao menos tentando. “É muito mais satisfatório que um animal morto”, o demônio cortou uma tira da própria pele com as unhas afiadas como garras, apenas para mostrar seu ponto. 

Sehun o observou estremecer e foi difícil esconder o prazer que sentiu ao assistir a cena. Segurou a faca com uma força extra, cortando a carne com mais vontade. Tentando inutilmente limpar as imagens sangrentas que inundavam sua cabeça.

Aquela curiosidade era algo que o acompanhava a muito tempo. Desde criança Sehun era um tanto mórbido. Nunca tendo medo de cutucar animais mortos. Provavelmente o primeiro cadáver humano que tinha visto tinha sido da sua avó, Sehun chorou pela perda, não era sem coração, ele amava a avó mais que tudo. 

Mas quando encontrou o corpo rígido no chão da sala ao trezes anos, não conseguiu se impedir de se aproximar e tocar a pele sem vida. Sempre fora um interesse que guardava a sete chaves, ninguém acharia normal conversar sobre aqueles assuntos.

Não por falta de oportunidade, Baekhyun sabia que gostava de jogos e filmes de terror, e até tinha perguntado se Sehun tinha curiosidade de provar carne humana. Bastava um olhar na direção do namorado para saber que aqueles assuntos nunca eram uma curiosidade real.

Sehun nunca falava nada, com muito medo que alguém notasse aquele local obscuro dentro de si.

O demônio mexia com sua cabeça, se sentia como a porra de um cachorro na frente da máquina de galetos. Os frangos dourados brilhando enquanto se via incapaz de tirar os olhos e desejar uma oportunidade para alcançá-los. 

Tentou se concentrar na voz alta de Baekhyun vindo de dentro da casa, afastar aqueles pensamentos. Olhou de esguelha para Junmyeon que cantarolava uma música que tocava na pequena caixa de som. O universitário tentava acender o carvão enquanto Sehun terminava os últimos espetos. 

A grelha estava coberta com um papel alumínio exatamente como viam nos churrascos nos programas de televisão. Sehun ajudou Junmyeon a distribuir os espetos de forma espaçada em cima do papel. 

As carnes começavam a assar quando Baekhyun e Jongdae vieram da cozinha com os acompanhamentos. Sehun estava responsável pelo churrasco e Junmyeon o auxiliava sempre que necessário.

Provavelmente Sehun daria conta de tudo sozinho, mas Junmyeon continuava empoleirado ao seu lado cometendo erro atrás de erro. Sehun sentia a irritação crescer mesmo que sorrisse gentilmente para o mais velho na tentativa de se livrar dele.

“Aposto que ele não ficaria por aqui com um carvão fumegante dentro da boca”, Sehun rosnou baixinho virando um dos espetinhos, mas óbvio que a frase do demônio encheria sua cabeça de imagens.

Sehun se via agarrando Junmyeon pelo pescoço com força o suficiente para que não conseguisse se soltar, pegando o pegador e sacando um dos carvões avermelhados pelo fogo de dentro da churrasqueira para enfiar na boca do mais velho. Cantarolou ao som da música sentindo o humor melhorar com o pensamento macabro.

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, Baekhyun havia falado alguma coisa idiota da qual Sehun não tinha prestado atenção, muito imerso nas cenas que criava em sua cabeça. Junmyeon se curvava de tanto rir ao seu lado segurando-se em sua camiseta. Ao mesmo tempo em que o papel alumínio começou a queimar. Sehun se afastou nervoso as mãos acabando por puxar o papel alumínio com o pegador e se mexendo sem curso, numa tentativa incoerente de conter o fogo ou soltado o laminado flamejante.

Antes que pudesse entender o que acontecia o fogo lambeu os cabelos pretos de Junmyeon. O cheiro característicos de cabelo queimado começou a se alastrar numa velocidade assustadora com toda a quantidade de fixador que Junmyeon utilizava. Sehun ao invés de afastar o papel do rosto de Junmyeon se viu se aproximando, o brilho de terror que vira nos olhos do Kim o enchendo de um prazer intenso, fazendo com que seu próprio medo se dissipasse.

Ninguém pareceu notar que tinha deixado o fogo se alastrar por mais tempo que o necessário, exceto o demônio que ria e batia palmas de uma maneira quase infantil, ou o tão infantil quanto uma criatura apavorante poderia conseguir.

“Seria tão maravilhoso se você apenas enfiasse a cara dele no carvão em brasas, aposto que faria um som ainda mais bonito que a carne morta”, o demônio cantarolou hipnotizado pelas chamas.

O ventre de Sehun deu um solavanco, _ele queria desesperadamente ver aquilo também_. Baekhyun o tirou daquele transe ao jogar água nos dois e indo rapidamente em sua direção.

Baekhyun parecia assustado checando as mãos de Sehun em busca de qualquer queimadura. Não havia nenhuma, estava de luva, e apesar de parecer em choque seus olhos ainda estavam em Junmyeon que tinha perdido metade do cabelo e tinha uma mancha avermelhada na bochecha, tinha sido apenas uma queimadura de primeiro grau, sem cicatrizes, Sehun percebeu um pouco desapontado.

Se aproximou de Junmyeon, com medo de que alguém tivesse notado que poderia ter reduzido os danos caso tivesse se afastado ao invés de se aproximar e praticamente prender o outro homem entre a churrasqueira e o muro.

Tentou parecer preocupado, sua voz tremia em pânico, não por Junmyeon, mas por ele. Não saberia o que fazer se Baekhyun notasse o quanto tinha de intencionalidade em seus atos.

O almoço tinha sido esquecido, todos rodeavam Junmyeon que choramingava de dor, mas Sehun não estava preparado para o quanto ele chorou ao perceber que a única salvação para o cabelo era raspar. Junmyeon tinha sorte que Baekhyun tinha reflexos tão rápidos ou estaria com queimaduras no couro cabeludo. 

Sem que pudesse impedir Sehun se sentia desapontado que os ferimentos tivessem sido tão superficiais. Ao fundo o demônio o observava, a língua bifurcada saindo a cada silvo ritmado. Fora o suficiente para que a culpa o inundasse, o demônio estava o enlouquecendo.

💀

Sehun sentia o peito comprimido em culpa enquanto voltava para casa depois da academia. O que tinha acontecido no domingo ainda rodava na sua cabeça. Não conseguia entender como tinha sido capaz de fazer algo daquele tipo.

Estava afetando seu sono, mesmo que tivesse tomado dois comprimidos na noite anterior ainda tinha ficado completamente inquieto. Sehun mal conseguia manter o olhos abertos no imperceptível balançar do metrô que esvaziava a cada estação.

Seus passos se arrastaram pelas ruas, até chegar na lojinha de conveniência, a última construção antes dos dois quilômetros de distância até sua casa.

A luzes acesas e o poster de uma garota bonita com uma garrafa de soju na mão o chamaram atenção, diminuiu ainda mais o ritmo. Da última vez que bebera havia tido uma boa noite de sono, mesmo que aquela criatura horrenda aparecesse de tempos em tempos de lugar nenhum para assombrá-lo.

Talvez se ele bebesse de novo conseguiria dormir e acabar com a existência do demônio numa tacada só. Com a decisão tomada, caminhou para dentro da loja e comprou duas garrafas de soju, dessa vez com muito mais confiança.

Não esperou chegar em casa para beber, mas bebia enquanto caminhava, o parque florestal ao lado da sua casa estava vazio àquela hora, muito escuro para que alguém tivesse interesse em estar lá no meio de uma semana.

A bebida tinha um sabor levemente agradável, Sehun conseguiu dar grandes goles enquanto caminhava. Na metade do caminho parou sentado na calçada, as costas apoiadas na grade do parque. Não queria beber em casa, provavelmente receberia olhares julgadores. Ou talvez não, Jongdae bebia sempre que tinha vontade.

Ainda assim, Sehun permaneceu na calçada até que duas garrafas virassem uma e depois nenhuma. Baekhyun havia mandado uma mensagem, mas não se preocupou em responder, fazia muito tempo que Sehun não ficava verdadeiramente sozinho.

O mundo girou um pouco quando teve forças para levantar. Ele conseguiu dar conta das próprias pernas e voltou a caminhar em direção a sua casa.

Abrir a porta se provou uma tarefa difícil, que irritou Sehun profundamente, a estúpida porta continuava se mexendo. Só conseguiu na terceira tentativa, bateu a porta com força sentindo sua ira subir.

Sehun passou pela sala sem nem olhar para os lados indo direto para o quarto. Baekhyun estava sentado na cadeira em frente ao computador, os fones rosas com orelhas de gatos que ele e Sehun compraram juntos como uma piada, na cabeça e batia os dedos no teclado com velocidade enquanto cuspia comandos para sua equipe pelo microfone.

O demônio estava na cama amolando o canivete que Sehun tinha conseguido na sua fase emo aos catorze anos, onde abusava de lápis de olho e andava com ele apenas para parecer perigoso. Sehun nunca nem mesmo uma vez o tinha tirado bolso.

Entrou no pequeno banheiro depois de depositar um beijo suave na cabeça de Baekhyun que só então notou sua presença. Sehun não viu o olhar preocupado do namorado enquanto caminhava para o banheiro.

Depois do banho rápido, Sehun se sentia mais lúcido mesmo que o mundo ainda girasse um pouco, deitou na cama depois de afirmar que estava bem para Baekhyun. 

Rapidamente caiu em um estado de semiconsciência. Toda vez que sentia que dormiria o barulho das teclas e os grunhidos que Baekhyun soltava, mesmo quando tentava ser silencioso, puxavam Sehun de volta.

Ele só queria dormir, desesperadamente. O demônio reapareceu do seu lado, o rosto bem próximo ao seu ouvido mesmo que não o tocasse. “Você poderia fazer ele ficar em silêncio…” a criatura começou baixinho com a voz sedutora. 

Sehun girou ficando de costas para o demônio, apertando os olhos na tentativa de dormir, apenas para ouvir o barulho repetitivo do clique do mouse. “Aposto que se cortasse os dedos dele um por um agora você estaria dormindo feito um bebê” o demônio se materializou em frente a Sehun, mostrando o canivete agora com a lâmina exposta. 

Se encolhendo debaixo dos lençóis, Sehun estremeceu, não queria pensar em Baekhyun sofrendo. Nunca poderia machucar o namorado. “Ou poderia sufocá-lo com seu pau, normalmente ele fica bem caladinho nessas horas”.

“Para! Por favor, eu não aguento mais, eu só quero dormir!” Sehun gritou cobrindo as orelhas, o coração em seu peito batia acelerado. Odiava ouvir o demônio profanar Baekhyun assim.

Baekhyun saltou em sua cadeira, esquecendo completamente o jogo para olhar o namorado.

“O que houve? Você não bebe normalmente” Baekhyun perguntou cheio de preocupação. Sehun sentiu ainda mais culpa, não era culpa do namorado que ele passara a noite anterior em claro e agora queria dormir muito antes das 22 horas.

“Nada” Sehun desconversou fugindo dos olhos de Baekhyun.

“Como nada, se você estava gritando?” o loiro não era a pessoa mais tranquila do mundo quando sabia que estavam mentindo para ele e nunca parava até descobrir.

“Tô cansando, vou deitar na sala” Sehun levantou sem mais explicações, caminhando em direção ao outro cômodo. Baekhyun o seguiu, pedindo desculpas e tentando entender o que havia feito de errado.

Baekhyun não tinha feito nada de errado, Sehun que era aquela bagunça com pernas. Não respondendo o namorado, afinal o que diria? A verdade era muito assustadora.

Na sala, Jongdae estava no meio do sofá enquanto uma garota de cabelos curtos estava sentada no seu colo trocando um beijo quente.

“Sehun! Volta pro quarto, prometo te deixar dormir.”

“Tá tudo bem, mesmo, Baek”, Baekhyun rosnou baixinho parecendo ficar irritado, Sehun ainda estava bêbado e cambaleante e sendo um idiota teimoso. 

“Se tivesse tudo bem você estaria no quarto comigo!” Baekhyun levantou a voz, e Jongdae que agora observava se colocou no meio dos dois.

“Vocês podem ir gritar no quarto, estou com uma visita” Jongdae apontou com a cabeça na direção da garota. Baekhyun ficou envergonhado e a cumprimentou com um aceno rápido, antes de voltar a encarar Sehun em um pedido mudo para que voltassem ao quarto.

Sehun preferiu ignorar Baekhyun pois tudo que ele ouviu foi o folgado de merda de Jongdae o dizendo como agir na casa dele. Logo Kim Jongdae que nunca respeitava o espaço alheio, que mantinha a casa lotada de desconhecidos e gritava mais do que falava. Sehun não acreditava que o que tinha acabado de ouvir tinha realmente saído da boca da pessoa mais inconveniente que conhecia.

Deveria ficar em silêncio, mas o álcool retirou qualquer senso que Sehun normalmente teria, tudo que ele queria era calar a boca de Jongdae que não tinha a menor moral para falar de ninguém.

“Quem você acha que é para mandar a gente sair?” Sehun perguntou para Jongdae, as sobrancelhas franzidas em irritação. “A casa sempre está cheia de estranhos por sua causa e ainda acha que pode reclamar de alguma coisa!”

“O quê, eu parei quando pediram” Jongdae respondeu na defensiva. Sehun revirou os olhos no meio de uma risada seca. “ Na real o único incomodado era você”.

“Todo mundo se incomodava, só que ninguém tinha coragem de dizer na sua cara o quanto você é um folgado de merda” Sehun explodiu chegando para frente e cutucando o peito de Jongdae a cada palavra. 

Jongdae afastou a mão de Sehun com um tapa, a postura relaxada do menor tinha ido embora, a garota acompanhava a cena sem saber se deveria sair ou ficar.

“Acha que pode discutir com seu namorado e vir descontar em mim?” Jongdae aumentou o tom de voz parecendo irritado.

Os dois continuaram a trocar ofensas mesmo que Baekhyun ao fundo pedisse para que os dois parassem e implorava para que Sehun voltasse para o quarto com ele.

Ninguém estava ouvindo, apenas cuspiam insultos um no outro, até que estivessem gritando um na cara do outro, Jongdae nem um pouco intimidado mesmo que Sehun fosse muito maior e mais constituído.

A descarga de adrenalina que Sehun sentiu quando os nós dos seus dedos se chocaram com o rosto de Jongdae, fora intensa. Sehun estava ofegante quando Baekhyun se colocou no meio dos dois ao berros.

Não estava pensando muito quando socou Jongdae, só no quanto queria que ele calasse a boca. O único arrependimento de Sehun era ter sido apenas um soco, quando gostaria de sentir o rosto de Jongdae afundando em suas mãos.


	3. Coquetel de Pânico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que alguém tenha lido até aqui!
> 
> TW: autoflagelação

* * *

_Não posso negar, eu tentei lutar contra isso_

_Mas estou perdendo o controle_

O peito de Sehun ardia toda vez que tentava recuperar o fôlego. Diminuiu a velocidade da corrida gradativamente. O dia tinha sido um pesadelo. Acordar com a lembrança de Baekhyun lhe dando banho e no quanto trabalho o loiro teve por sua causa, deu a Sehun uma sensação pior que a da ressaca que se apossava de todos seus ossos.

O namorado não estava ao seu lado quando levantou, não era tão tarde, na verdade Sehun tinha acordado na mesma hora que acordava todos os dias. Quando chegou na cozinha nenhum dos três moradores havia falado com ele, Jongdae estava com um hematoma horrível, exatamente onde o punho de Sehun havia se chocado. Junmyeon cantarolava alguma música pop do momento enquanto vasculhava a geladeira, completamente alheio a tensão no ambiente.

Baekhyun não falou com ele no caminho até o curso, com o fone dos dois lados durante todo o percurso. Sehun também não tentou nenhuma conversa além do bom dia que deu ao entrar na cozinha que não foi respondido.

A única voz que estava interessada em falar com Sehun, era a do demônio. A criatura em nenhum momento parou de falar, opinando sobre tudo de forma maldosa, mostrando para ele aquilo que não queria ver, como Baekhyun claramente tomando partido para Jongdae.

Sehun podia lidar com o silêncio ou Baekhyun rindo e conversando com os amigos no cursinho, sem lançar nem mesmo um olhar na sua direção. Podia lidar, fazia seu peito doer mas não o mataria, o namorado nunca ficava bravo por tempo o suficiente, Sehun só precisava o deixar feliz de novo.

O que realmente piorou as coisas, tinha sido a conversa que tiveram quando chegaram em casa. Aguentou calado o loiro o repreender por uma hora, nada de sorrisos provocativos ou olhos adoráveis. Baekhyun estava realmente sério quando disse a Sehun que achava que agressão não era a resposta e uma das piores coisas que poderiam ser feitas. Sehun achava que se Baekhyun terminasse com ele seria uma das piores coisas que poderiam ser feitas, socar Jongdae dificilmente chegava ao topo da sua lista de piores coisas a fazer.

Concordou com o namorado no entanto, colocou sua melhor cara de filhote abandonado, se desculpando e choramingando, como sabia fazer para que Baekhyun se derretesse com ele, mas quando chegou a hora de dormir e acabou sozinho no quarto, Sehun começou a se sentir ansioso. 

A inquietação crescia em um nível que não conseguia ficar parado, podia ouvir a voz de Baekhyun no final do corredor e não parecia que o namorado sairia do quarto de Jongdae e Junmyeon.

A criatura jogando sal em sua ferida também não o ajudava a superar a crise em que se encontrava. Aquele era o motivo de Sehun ter saído de casa para correr a uma da manhã. 

Em nenhum universo bateria em alguém, mesmo alguém como Jongdae, se ele não estivesse sendo constantemente sendo seduzido pelo demônio, foi a conclusão que Sehun chegou enquanto corria. A criatura sempre estava sussurrando alguma atrocidade em seus ouvidos. 

Sim, Sehun era um bom garoto, nunca agiria daquela forma se não fosse o Demônio. Sehun sorriu, não um daqueles doces que faziam seus olhos sumirem. Na verdade era um minúsculo sorriso, mal movia os músculos. Agora tinha alguém para direcionar aquela raiva.

O demônio estava atrás de Sehun, não parecendo nem um pouco ofegante, o cheiro característico de enxofre que sempre o acompanhava, naquele ponto, era quase suportável.

Encarou os olhos vermelhos, o demônio dificilmente sentiria medo dele. “Quer acabar com a minha vida não?” Sehun cuspiu em direção ao demônio.

“Eu nem tenho feito nada” o demônio cantarolou com inocência, ou tão inocente quanto um humanóide com língua bifurcada poderia ser.

“Acha que não sei que estava me envenenando com seus poderes?” Sehun rosnou, completamente enfurecido, o demônio riu como se ele fosse apenas uma criança fazendo birra. Isso deixou Sehun mais puto. “O que preciso fazer para você sumir?”

“Sehunnie, eu gosto tanto da sua companhia!” A criatura falou antes de desviar com facilidade do ataque de Sehun. "Vou sentir sua falta, se eu for".

Quanto mais tentava cravar socos ou chutes no demônio, menos chances tinha de acertar. A criatura se movia com facilidade, desviando de cada tentativa. Sehun se cansou sentando no chão da pracinha em que estava. O demônio se colocou tranquilamente ao seu lado e Sehun queria chorar. Na verdade estava bem perto disso até ouvir o barulho de folhas secas sendo pisadas. 

Automaticamente seu corpo se tornou completamente alerta. No final da rua estava Baekhyun que usava um dos moletons de Sehun que o abraçava como um cobertorzinho. Os cabelos claros escondidos pelo capuz enquanto caminhava de cabeça baixa em direção ao namorado.

Sehun suspirou quando Baekhyun se sentou ao seu lado, bem aonde o demônio estivera momentos antes, e apoiou o corpo nos braços dele.

“Sinto falta do cheiro do seu cabelo enquanto durmo” Baekhyun disse suavemente com rosto escondido nos braços de Sehun. O Oh abriu um breve sorriso e apertou suavemente a cintura de Baekhyun.

Assim que Baekhyun afastou o rosto o suficiente para que se encarassem encontrou Sehun já estava esperando que os olhos se encontrasse antes de se inclinar para cobrir os lábios rosados que sentiu tanta falta. 

“Ainda estou bravo” Baekhyun parou o beijo por pouco com o dedo indicador.

“Posso te recompensar…” Sehun prometeu sugando levemente o dedo de Baekhyun em uma provocação. O loiro sorriu, e o pesar no peito de Sehun sumiu como mágica.

E Sehun o recompensou, tendo certeza de mostrar como sentia falta de cada canto do corpo de Baekhyun.

💀

A festa de um dos colegas de faculdade de Junmyeon era barulhenta, Sehun ainda estava meio arrependido de ter aceitado vir. Entretanto depois da briga com Jongdae, as coisas ficaram estranhas. E quando Junmyeon os chamou semanas depois, Baekhyun foi logo aceitando o convite pelos dois. 

Poderia negar se quisesse, mas depois da cena que criara por beber, Sehun queria garantir que faria todo o possível para deixar o namorado feliz, fosse pedir desculpas para Jongdae ou ir a uma festa estúpida.

Sehun deixou Baekhyun o arrastar de cima para baixo e vez ou outra contribuia para a conversa. Jongdae não escondeu sua surpresa ao ver como Sehun interagia com as pessoas na roda que estavam. A verdade é que os dois nunca trocaram muitas palavras, tirando pelas dúvidas que sanavam nas raras vezes em que estudavam juntos. Além disso, Baekhyun sempre estava fazendo a ponte entre Sehun e as outras pessoas.

Daquela vez, Sehun estava falando muito mais por si mesmo, já que Baekhyun estava em outra conversa. Falar sobre música era um tópico fácil e genérico, para que ele não ficasse ansioso por estar ao redor de tantas pessoas.

Sehun sabia como interagir, só preferia ficar no seu canto e só falando quando necessário.

O álcool deixava Jongdae ainda mais simpático e Sehun estava disposto a se comportar bem, e no fundo o papo do Kim não era tão horrivel como gostava de imaginar. Até conseguia rir algumas vezes, melhor um conhecido irritante do que um completo desconhecido.

Junmyeon por outro lado estava sendo um pé na bunda, a energia nervosa que ele emanava a semana toda, estava ainda pior durante a festa. Monitorando quantos copos Jongdae bebia, ou se Sehun havia bebido água o suficiente, quando ainda estava com a garrafa de cerveja do início da festa que o entregaram quando brindaram. A verdade era que a única pessoa ficando vergonhosamente bebada ali era o próprio Junmyeon.

O tédio era visível nos olhos de Sehun, enquanto observava Junmyeon pegar a bebida de uma cor questionável. Jongdae ao seu lado torceu o rosto em desgosto claramente concordando com sua opinião silenciosa, e eles nunca tinham a mesma opinião sobre nada. O Kim se cansou de observar depois de uns minutos e logo estava em algum jogo de bebida que acontecia em outra roda. 

Podia ver que Baekhyun dançava bem perto da caixa de som. Por alguns minutos apenas observou o namorado, Baekhyun tinha um jeito bonito de dançar, fazia Sehun querer explodir toda pessoa que tentava puxá-lo para uma dança mais íntima. Com uma força de vontade hercúlea deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo resto da casa enquanto se mantinha encostado na pilastra.

Seus olhos captaram algo interessante, Kim Junmyeon que nem ao menos lavava o próprio copo em casa, estava limpando o chão da casa de Minseok, o dono da casa e amigo do universitário. Estava muito claro para Sehun na cama de quem Junmyeon queria dormir naquela noite.

Aquilo irritava Sehun. Observar Junmyeon todo solícito e pagando de bom moço, quando conhecia a real natureza do Kim. Era por isso que tinham sido intimados para a festa, Sehun concluiu, dando um gole na cerveja quente, apenas para fazer uma careta e largar a lata no aparador ao seu lado. 

Junmyeon não queria parecer um perdedor sem amigos para Minseok, que para satisfação de Sehun parecia muito mais interessado em Jongdae do que em Junmyeon. Sehun deu um mini sorriso, seus olhos capturaram os de Baekhyun por um segundo, o que o desconcentrou um pouquinho, com o jeito que seus ombros largos se mexiam durante a dança.

Quando Sehun teve o suficiente de Junmyeon, ele desencostou da parede e caminhou até onde o mais velho estava tendo dificuldade em carregar um balde de água suja. “Você é tão prestativo, Sehunnie” foi o que ouviu quando se ofereceu para ajudar com o peso. Sehun detestava quando qualquer pessoa além do namorado o chamava assim, mas ao invés de reclamar sobre isso preferiu sorrir cordialmente.

Foram juntos até os fundos da casa, um comodozinho depois da cozinha, onde abrigava a pequena lavanderia e a dispensa. Minseok tinha avisado quando chegaram que a porta só estava abrindo por fora e que não deveriam ir lá sozinhos.

Junmyeon ria de um jeito idiota, falando sobre um assunto irrelevante. Ele estava dentro da dispensa, quando Sehun viu a oportunidade para fechar a porta sem que o universitário notasse. Sehun esvaziou o balde na pia e o lavou, assim como os panos e os deixou no varal, ouvindo os gritos de desespero de Junmyeon vindo de dentro do armário. 

“Parece que alguém está se divertindo aqui”, o sussurro gélido do demônio, fez a nuca de Sehun se arrepiar.

Sem se preocupar em responder, Sehun deu de ombros ignorando completamente a criatura, mas o sorriso em seus lábios não escondia o que sentia.

💀

Sehun voltou para a sala depois de pegar uma lata de refrigerante na geladeira, se perguntava quanto tempo levaria para que Junmyeon ligasse para alguém, ou que um dos convidados da festa chegassem perto o suficiente para ouvir os gritos abaixo da música alta.

Um levemente embriagado Baekhyun veio em sua direção e Sehun não poderia se sentir mais relaxado ao ter o namorado em seus braços. Baekhyun reclamava que Sehun ainda não tinha ido para pista de dança com ele. E naquele momento Sehun estava de tão bom humor que aceitou sem pensar muito no assunto.

Eles ficaram na ponta mais escondida da área onde todo mundo estava dançando, e na verdade tinha sido só uma desculpa para que os dois se beijassem com vontade sem que ninguém se importasse com isso.

O demônio aparecia ocasionalmente, nunca falando nada mas deixava Sehun saber que estava sendo observado de perto. Não que Sehun se incomodasse, estava completamente acostumado com a constante presença do ser.

Jongdae que parecia bastante bêbado os puxou da pista de dança, o que Sehun quase agradeceria se ele não estivesse quase convencendo Baekhyun a ir para um lugar mais vazio com ele.

A roda para que foram puxados, tinha umas sete pessoas, Minseok incluso. Ninguém se lembrou de perguntar sobre Junmyeon, quando Jongdae afirmou ao berros que nunca havia ficado bêbado e que Baekhyun e Sehun podiam confirmar.

Baekhyun concordou rapidamente. “Todo mundo fica bêbado”, foi o que Sehun disse ao mesmo tempo em que namorado afirma o contrário. Jongdae desafiou Sehun a trazer a bebida mais forte que conseguisse. E Sehun aceitou é claro. Se ele não podia continuar a beijar Baekhyun, pelo menos encontraria algo que o divertisse.

Na cozinha tentava fazer uma mistura decente com as bebidas espalhadas na bancada. O demônio tinha sugerido colocar um pouco da garrafa de cloro que estava debaixo da pia, mas Sehun não tinha certeza se alguém poderia perceber. 

A bebida tinha um cheiro repugnante quando Sehun decidiu que já era o suficiente de misturar os restos de copos com a vodka azul que vira Junmyeon beber mais cedo naquela noite.

Sem fazer nenhuma careta Jongdae tomou um grande gole da bebida que Sehun o entregou. “É docinha mal vai fazer efeito”, Jongdae deu de ombros tomando outro gole. O resto da roda quis provar, a maioria fazendo uma careta assim que o líquido batia na língua. 

Os desafios de bebida continuaram, Sehun tinha ficado longe de todos, ainda se sentindo inseguro em acabar irritando Baekhyun caso bebesse. Mesmo que o círculo de pessoas sempre mudasse, Jongdae permaneceu lá se gabando sobre sua incrível resistência. Sehun tinha que se segurar para não revirar os olhos.. 

Baekhyun chegou a participar de algumas rodadas, no entanto a preocupação não saia do seu rosto, vez ou outra fazendo que Jongdae bebesse água. Sempre que chamavam o Kim para ir embora, ele se recusava. E por Sehun ele podia se afogar na porra da bebida que tanto bebia.

Não estava se divertindo. Jongdae era um bêbado chato, só sabia rir e gritar. Sehun esperava que pelo menos pudesse ter alguma coisa vergonhosa contra o Kim. E tudo que tinha recebido fora assistir Jongdae conseguir beijar o dono da casa, depois de um flerte sem vergonha.

A paciência de Sehun se esgotava rapidamente enquanto assistia Jongdae ficar cada vez mais bêbado. Ele se agarrava a Sehun como se eles fossem melhores amigos e tudo o que o Oh queria era se afastar do corpo embriagado e pegajoso de Jongdae. Sehun se perguntou se virasse a garrafa de vodka na boca de Jongdae seria o suficiente para matá-lo enforcado.

Sua dúvida ficou sem resposta. Sehun não achava que Baekhyun ficaria feliz com ele se tentasse algo assim e Jongdae não era burro o suficiente para tentar por conta própria.

Para fechar a noite, Minseok que tinha desaparecido por um tempo voltou com uma garrafa pequena de absinto. Sehun até tivera curiosidade de provar a bebida. Baekhyun negou com a cabeça quando perguntou se deveria provar. Acabou desistindo, se Baekhyun que estava acostumado a beber em festas estava negando a bebida não deveria ser para novatos. E Sehun era bem mais alto e largo que Baekhyun e Jongdae, não que Jongdae estivesse em condições de carregar alguém se Sehun acabasse tão bêbado quanto o Kim.

Ninguém se surpreendeu quando Jongdae estendeu o copo para que Minseok derramasse uma pequena quantidade da bebida leitosa. Baekhyun tentou impedir e Jongdae voltou a afirmar que estava bem o suficiente. Sehun duvidava, mas gostaria de ver até onde ele iria com aquilo. 

Poucos minutos depois, Jongdae não estava mais tão barulhento assim. Estava sentado na poltrona parecendo um pouco aéreo, o rosto suado brilhava toda vez que alguma luz colorida batia em sua direção, os olhos desfocados de Jongdae dificilmente notaram. Nas poucas vezes que respondia ainda era com um certo atraso em um dialeto ininteligível que todos os outros estavam muito bêbados para notar. 

Jongdae vomitou ruidosamente na parede antes de ficar praticamente inerte, o corpo completamente mole na cadeira. Sehun observou com certo desdém, se afastando até estar longe o suficiente para não sentir o cheiro ácido de vômito. Baekhyun notou o estado de Jongdae assim que voltou do banheiro. Foi rápido até o garoto o examinando com cuidado. Jongdae não respondia ao sinais mesmo que estivesse acordado.

Bastante nervoso Baekhyun pediu para que Sehun encontrasse um táxi para o hospital mais próximo. Demorou um pouco para achar, não estava familiarizado com aquela parte da cidade.

Com algum sufoco conseguiram arrastar Jongdae pela festa e o colocar dentro do carro. Baekhyun tentava ligar para Junmyeon sem nenhum sucesso, Sehun apenas afirmou não ver o universitário fazia horas. 

Se soubesse que Jongdae daria tanto trabalho até apagar, Sehun não teria começado a provocação, agora ao invés de ir dormir com o namorado, passaria a madrugada em uma cadeira dura de algum hospital

Depois de muito correria chegaram ao hospital, e depois de um breve diagnóstico era claro que Jongdae esteve a um passo de morrer devido a intoxicação pelo álcool.

Sehun ficou um pouco decepcionado por Baekhyun ter voltado tão cedo do banheiro.

💀

Um suspiro pesado saiu dos lábios de Sehun quando se jogou no sofá completamente exausto. Havia sobrado para ele carregar Jongdae até o quarto depois de terem ficado umas duas horas esperando até que toda bolsinha de soro esvaziasse, sentados na cadeira desconfortável da recepção do hospital.

Baekhyun caiu ao seu lado parecendo tão cansado quanto ele, o que fez que ficasse ainda mais irritado, Jongdae só havia sido um estorvo, sóbrio ou bêbado. Qualquer simpatia que Sehun tinha ganhado por ele evaporara.

Cutucou Baekhyun até que ele levantasse, não queria deixar o namorado dormindo todo torto no sofá. O loiro reclamou se recusando a se mexer, tentando fugir dos dedos de Sehun, sem muito sucesso.

Se arrastaram até o quarto parecendo zumbis. Sehun estava acostumado com aquela necessidade desesperadora de dormir e ainda estar acordado. Sua mente ficava lenta os pensamentos vindo ao poucos, deixava as coisas mais fáceis de resolver. Aquela letargia fazia Sehun se sentir no controle.

Assistiu Baekhyun tirar as roupas e as espalhar pelo chão, caindo na cama logo em seguida usando apenas uma cueca. Conteve a vontade de bater na bunda do namorado para provocá-lo, tirando suas roupas, ao menos as amontoando numa cadeira.

Antes de apagar completamente Baekhyun o forçou ligar para Junmyeon, que não atendeu em nenhuma das tentativas. Tranquilizou Baekhyun dizendo que o universitário estava com alguém.

Sehun dormiu rápido com a respiração ritmada e os pequenos barulhos que o namorado fazia ao seu lado. Estava sendo uma noite (ou dia) sem sonhos, apenas o completo breu. 

A batida insuportável na porta foi o que acordou Sehun. Tentou ignorar se encolhendo na cama, apenas para ser impedido por Baekhyun que dormia praticamente em cima dele. 

O barulho constante também havia acordado Baekhyun que girou para o colchão, libertando Sehun. O celular que Sehun pegou na cabeceira da cama indicava que era perto do almoço. Ao menos tinha tido quatro horas de sono.

Baekhyun abriu a porta irritado, resmungando para que a pessoa parasse de ser incômodo e fechou a porta com força. Sehun continuou na cama, ainda não estava pronto para levantar, mas aparentemente Junmyeon queria falar com eles. 

Não se apressou, sem se importar em fazer Junmyeon esperar, tomou um banho relaxante, apenas para ser surpreendido por Baekhyun o abraçando por trás. A presença do namorado deixou o processo de se limpar mais lento, não que Sehun estivesse reclamando de ser fodido por Baekhyun debaixo do chuveiro.

Sehun estava relaxado quando apareceu na sala. Jongdae estava no sofá, parecendo meio morto, Sehun perguntou como ele estava, sem real interesse e o colega de casa ainda parecia enfrentar a maior ressaca da vida, só conseguindo levantar um polegar. 

Na cozinha Baekhyun pegava um pacote de biscoito, com muita fome para cumprimentar qualquer um. Sehun então desviou os olhos do namorado para encontrar Junmyeon, que ainda vestia as roupas da festa. Suas unhas sempre bem cuidadas estavam com sangue seco agarrado, a camisa fina que usava estava rasgada e era visível os enormes arranhões que tomavam qualquer espaço descoberto do corpo do universitário. Se Sehun se concentrasse o suficiente, poderia sentir o cheiro de cobre que vinha do sangue.

Era uma aparência horrenda, que fez Baekhyun perguntar alarmado o que havia acontecido. Aparentemente ele estava com sono demais para perceber o estado de Junmyeon mais cedo quando abriu a porta do quarto.

As mãos de Junmyeon ainda tremiam quando ele apontou na direção de Sehun. “Ele me trancou na porra da dispensa!” A voz enfurecida do universitário quebrou no final da frase, Sehun o encarou, o rosto sem expressões. Sua mente estava completamente em branco. 

No fundo o demônio cantarolava sobre como Sehun estava fodido. Sehun queria calar a boca da criatura estúpida, ao invés disso piscou parecendo confuso.

“Não tinha percebido que ainda estava lá dentro” Sehun lamentou parecendo realmente culpado. Fazia o melhor para controlar o medo que gelava suas mãos.

Assistiu com prazer Junmyeon ficar irritado, gritar sobre como todos naquela casa sabiam que ele não conseguia ficar preso em lugares pequenos e que Sehun havia feito de propósito.

Quanto mais descontrolado o discurso de Junmyeon mais Sehun ganhava a confiança de que não tinha nada com que se preocupar. Junmyeon era patético.

Sehun negou tudo, pedindo desculpas, deixando claro que só queria ajudar. Junmyeon não ouvia, gritando sobre como todos o abandonaram na festa, completamente descontrolado. 

Tanto Baekhyun quanto Jongdae partiram em defesa de Sehun, que preferiu ficar em silêncio depois que Junmyeon voltou a arrancar a própria pele. Baekhyun sendo a pessoa doce que era, logo o impediu de continuar a mutilação, Sehun teve que conter o suspiro descontente.

Obviamente Sehun sabia da claustrofobia de Junmyeon, mas achava que não era para tanto, e o jeito que o universitário tinha saído atacando todo mundo meio que o deixava puto. 

Sehun não tinha culpa que ele era um burro do caralho que não deixou um peso na porta. Ela poderia facilmente ter fechado sozinha, Sehun só havia dado uma ajudinha. 

Foi com prazer que viu Jongdae o defender com unhas e dentes, contando como Sehun tinha cuidado dele na última noite de um modo que nunca esperaria. Baekhyun concordava com tudo que Jongdae dizia. 

Aos poucos a cólera de Junmyeon diminuía. Ele olhava para Sehun e tornava a abaixar os olhos, confusão estava clara em seu rosto e aumentou ainda mais quando o Oh perguntou se precisava que o acompanhasse até o hospital. Junmyeon negou dizendo que tomaria um banho e iria para cama. 

Jongdae sumiu logo depois, dizendo que toda aquela gritaria havia aumentado sua dor de cabeça. Viu Jongdae cambalear até o quarto e fechar a porta em um clique suave.

“Aqueles cortes parecem com o meus” O demônio sussurrou no ouvido de Sehun horas depois, esticando os braços cheio de cortes profundos e purulentos que pareciam nunca sarar, para que Sehun pudesse dar uma olhada melhor. Sehun desviou o olhar completamente enojado.

O dois olhavam Junmyeon que parecia muito distraído se encarando pela câmera frontal do celular. Inúmeros micro cortes estavam espalhados pelo rosto outrora sem manchas.

“Hm” 

“Pena que não são tão profundas, unhas não são tão eficientes quanto facas afiadas. Deveria dar uma de presente pra próxima vez”, Sehun riu do que o demônio falara, tentou disfarçar com uma tosse quando num rompante Junmyeon o encarou. 

O universitário parecia desconfiado fazendo uma inspeção minuciosa no rosto de Sehun que havia voltado a olhar seu livro de química. Podia sentir o peso do olhar de Junmyeon como se ele fosse porra de um enigma a ser desvendado.

Com um suspiro cansado, Sehun soltou o lápis que segurava no balcão e encarou suavemente Junmyeon, “Precisa de alguma coisa, hyung?”

Junmyeon negou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Sehun por outro lado continuou o encarando e no fundo sabia que alguma coisa em seu olhar assustava as pessoas. Foi impossível segurar o pequeno sorriso que rompia em seus lábios. Sehun gostava de ser assustador.

O barulho do copo de vidro que Sehun colocava na bancada da cozinha, fez Junmyeon saltar e bater o ombro na porta do congelador que estava aberta. O mais novo teve que segurar a risada, enquanto assistia Junmyeon dar pequenos pulos, reclamando da batida. 

Sehun não tinha intenção de assustar Junmyeon daquela vez. Só estava indo até cozinha com a desculpa de um copo sujo, apenas para roubar um beijo de Baekhyun que estudava na mesa de jantar, o único local onde o Wi-Fi da casa não pegava.

Seus passos sempre foram naturalmente leves, era uma ocorrência comum que Sehun andasse do lado de alguém por vários minutos sem ser notado. Porém desde o incidente do armário, Junmyeon andava sempre olhando por cima dos ombros, só que ao invés de se acostumar com a presença de Sehun, só fazia com que ele se assustasse a cada vez que o encontrasse parado em algum lugar que não estava antes.

A cada novo susto Sehun se divertia mais, ainda que curvasse o tronco em um pedido de desculpas todas as vezes, o que fazia Junmyeon acreditar cada vez menos. 

Nem todos sustos eram propositais, mas Sehun não conseguia conter a vontade quando sabia que veria o pavor tomar a expressão de Junmyeon por alguns segundos. Compensava pela bagunça que o universitário fazia no espaço comum da casa. 

Depois de se desculpar e conseguir o beijo que viera buscar, Sehun voltou para o quarto, apenas para dar de cara com o demônio.

A presença constante da criatura nem afetava mais a vida de Sehun. O jeito como ele trazia corpos para dilacerar no quarto dele, sim. 

Quando Sehun teve certeza que aquele sangue espalhado pelo cômodo só seria visto por ele, observar o demônio desmembrando, fervendo ou qualquer outra ideia criativa que tivesse com os corpos, era a diversão de Sehun.

Sentia o corpo arrepiar em expectativa. Perdia o fôlego sempre que ouvia um osso se partir. Sehun não gostava de admitir, mas tinha dificuldade de desviar os olhos nesses momentos.

A porta abriu exatamente quando o demônio havia começado a puxar dente por dente de sua vítima, Sehun olhou alarmado para a entrada do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia o grito de dor atrás de si.

Baekhyun não pareceu notar, a carnificina que acontecia no quarto. Ou as manchas de sangue que manchavam permanentemente as paredes. Baekhyun só via o namorado parado no meio do quarto.

Só de olhar para Baekhyun, Sehun sabia que não seria chamado para desistir dos exercícios pelo dia e irem jogar. Havia uma certa tensão nos ombros de Baekhyun, além da hesitação em que caminhou em direção a Sehun.

Sehun assistiu o namorado se arrastar pelo quarto por um tempo até tocar no assunto que queria. Baekhyun garantiu milhões de vezes que não ficaria irritado antes de perguntar para Sehun se tinha sido mesmo um acidente, o que tinha acontecido com Junmyeon na festa. 

Automaticamente Sehun franziu o cenho, a forma como as sobrancelhas grossas se moldavam no rosto, o deixava assustador.

Negou se sentindo extremamente traído. Baekhyun não confiava nele. Sehun não queria entrar numa discussão com o namorado por causa de Kim Junmyeon. 

O namorado se justificou dizendo que notou as inúmeras vezes que Sehun tinha aparecido silenciosamente nos lugares e a constante desconfiança que Junmyeon nutria, afetaram seu senso de julgamento.

Sehun revirou os olhos. Claro que Baekhyun não desconfiaria dele se Junmyeon não ficasse enchendo a cabeça dele de ideia estúpidas.

Atravessou o quarto ficando de frente para o namorado. Baekhyun o encarava com os olhos castanhos cobertos com uma camada de culpa. Sehun segurou seu rosto delicadamente com ambas as mãos, não dando sequer a chance de Baekhyun desviar o olhar.

"Eu nunca faria algo do tipo intencionalmente, ainda mais depois de ver o estado que Junmyeon ficou", Sehun esclareceu com falsa sinceridade. Baekhyun bebia cada mentira que Sehun contava. " E você mais do que ninguém sabe que prefiro ficar no canto, então é óbvio que não quero assustar ninguém".

Sehun soltou o rosto de Baekhyun e se afastou, a dor da desconfiança ainda fresca em seu coração. Baekhyun o abraçou, pedindo desculpas e Sehun relaxou nos braços do namorado, aceitando todo o mimo que um Baekhyun se sentindo culpado poderia oferecer.

Naquela noite, Sehun permaneceu acordado por horas depois que Baekhyun apagara. 

Os dedos de Sehun desenhavam um número infinito de espirais na pele macia de Baekhyun. O loiro parecia perfeito dormindo agarrado a Sehun. Nem isso parecia ser o suficiente para apagar as palavras do demônio que rodavam na cabeça de Sehun.

Logo depois que Baekhyun saiu do quarto, prometendo se desculpar adequadamente com Sehun assim que terminasse a lista de exercícios do cursinho, o demônio voltou a se manifestar. 

A criatura parecia se divertir com a desgraça alheia, fosse a de Sehun ou qualquer outra pessoa. 

Sehun não teve um momento de paz, o demônio listou cada vez que Baekhyun havia ficado contra ele. De coisas pequenas, como quando Baekhyun e Jongdae se uniram para impedir que Sehun assistisse seu time favorito de baseball, pois preferiram ver Sing of Mask. Até coisas grandes como Baekhyun duvidando de sua palavra.

Todas as vezes que isso acontecia, era sempre por culpa de Jongdae ou Junmyeon. Conviver em harmonia com os dois parecia uma tarefa impossível.

Sehun estava no limite quando Baekhyun voltou ao quarto no início da noite. O mais velho havia pedido pizza só para os dois. E pelo pequeno intervalo de hora, tinham aproveitado a companhia um do outro como faziam quando eram apenas vizinhos. 

A tensão diminuía a cada partida que jogavam, Sehun nem se importava em ganhar, só queria continuar sorrindo junto ao namorado. Todo e qualquer incômodo que se alojava na mente de Sehun sumiu, pelo menos até que deitasse a cabeça no travesseiro e Baekhyun estivesse muito longe no mundo dos sonhos para salvar Sehun de si mesmo. 

Sozinho na escuridão do quarto, ou tão sozinho quanto podia ser, Sehun fora consumido pelos pensamentos que pareciam ter mais força a cada momento. 

Não podia perder Baekhyun. O namorado era a preciosidade da vida de Sehun e as constantes interferências dos outros moradores da casa uma hora fariam com que Baekhyun desse as costas para Sehun. 

Foi naquele momento em que Sehun teve certeza que deveria agir, ele não deixaria a última pá de lama sob sua cabeça, mesmo que tivesse ele mesmo que _enterrar_ completamente seus problemas. 

Quando Sehun finalmente conseguiu dormir, um objetivo era claro em sua mente. Estava tão tranquilo quando acalmou as paranóias, que conseguiu uma noite de sono cheia de sonhos doces, onde ele e Baekhyun viviam um verdadeiro felizes para sempre.


	4. Mordaça de Anilha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun não sabia que um ser humano poderia sangrar tanto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu só notei que o demônio tinha descrição similar ao Freddy Krueger em algum momento depois do primeiro capítulo, e já estava muito apegada para imaginar outra coisa.  
> O que seria mais uma referência não é mesmo?
> 
> Avisos de gatilho nas notas finais

* * *

_Eu não odeio essa insanidade_

_Estou até me divertindo com isso_

Sehun praticamente puxava o próprio peso a cada vez que levantava o haltere. Estava liberando todo o estresse que acumulava infinitamente em seus ombros. 

Seus braços tremiam quando terminou o exercício, sabia que ficaria dolorido no dia seguinte, mas era uma dor bem vinda. Sehun gostava da sua forma agora, sempre tinha sido magricelo e alto, ver os braços musculosos e a barriga definida davam uma onda de confiança da qual não tinha normalmente.

Era relativamente cedo quando ele saiu da academia. O céu ainda não estava completamente alaranjado, como acontecia no final da tarde. Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça. Sehun lembrava que o aparelho estava lá, ficou feliz ao notar que era namorado.

Pensar em Baekhyun era o suficiente para fazer Sehun sorrir de orelha a orelha, o sorriso não durou muito. No corpo do texto Baekhyun pedia para trazer pizza, o que era uma ocorrência comum, o namorado estava sempre trocando refeições saudáveis por qualquer porcaria que aguentasse comer, apenas para se martirizar quando ganhava algum peso.

O sabor peculiar foi o que causou estranhamento. Baekhyun nunca comeria pizza vegetariana, não quando ele não conseguia lidar com pepinos ou brócolis. 

Sem entender o pedido peculiar, Sehun respondeu a mensagem, até mesmo se ofereceu para pegar qualquer outro sabor. Baekhyun apenas avisou que não era para ele. 

A contra gosto Sehun acabou comprando a bendita pizza vegetariana antes de ir para casa. Ao passar pela porta, pode notar que tinham visitas. Um par de tênis perfeitamente alinhados no meio da desordem que todos os moradores deixavam os próprios calçados.

Na mesa de jantar, Junmyeon e Minseok estavam debruçados em cima de vários livros parecendo muito concentrados. Sehun passou o mais silenciosamente possível para cozinha, onde depositou a pizza na bancada. 

O rosto de Junmyeon estava coberto por uma máscara que cobria praticamente a maior parte dos arranhões que ainda estavam com aparência horrível, mesmo que alguns dias tivessem se passado. 

Era notável o esforço que o universitário fazia para chamar atenção da visita, Sehun que se achava bem inábil em interações sociais, ainda achava deprimente o esforço de Junmyeon. 

Sem querer assistir a cena nauseante que se desenrolava, tentou sair sem ser notado. Não deu certo, Minseok levantou a cabeça em sua direção bem no momento em que estava no meio da sala. 

O cumprimentou com um breve aceno. Junmyeon pareceu se dar conta de sua presença e não escondeu seu descontentamento ao notar que Minseok parecia mais animado com a presença de Sehun do que com a sua. 

No quarto Baekhyun assistia a um programa musical, cantarolando a música que um grupo de meninas performavam. Assim que Sehun passou pela porta o namorado parou de cantarolar, e foi difícil não ficar um pouquinho decepcionado, gostava de ouvir quando Baekhyun cantava.

O sorriso seguido do beijo que recebeu, tinha sido o suficiente para que Sehun esquecesse o que tinha perdido. Ainda mais quando ganhava tanto.

"Deixei a pizza no balcão", Sehun falou assim que Baekhyun havia dado espaço para que ele respirasse. 

"É pro Junmyeon e o amigo", Baekhyun deu de ombros, voltando a prestar atenção na televisão que tinha um novo grupo se apresentando. "Ele disse que paga depois".

Sehun não acreditou, estava cansado de comprar comida e nunca receber o dinheiro gasto de volta. Sentou na cama e puxou o namorado para que Baekhyun ficasse sentado bem no meio das suas pernas.

"E por que não pediu pra você?" Aquela questão voltou a mente de Sehun, decidiu perguntar logo. Baekhyun era um legítimo taurino, nunca recusava comida.

"Desde que nos mudamos eu ganhei 5 quilos, uma hora tenho que começar a ser responsável pelo que como".

"Por mim você pode comer o que quiser", e Sehun não mentia sobre aquilo, enquanto Baekhyun estivesse feliz e ao seu lado nada mais importava. 

"Por que você tem que ser tão maravilhoso?" Baekhyun se virou, segurando o queixo de Sehun que o olhava profundamente.

"Eu só te amo demais" Sehun sussurrou, mesmo que sua vontade fosse gritar para o mundo ouvir. 

Foi natural a forma como suas bocas se encontraram no meio do caminho. A televisão ficou esquecida, enquanto Baekhyun sussurrava sobre o quanto amava Sehun em meios ao beijos.

Perder 15000 wons não parecia nada quando ganhava o resto do dia ao lado de Baekhyun. 

A prioridade de Sehun sempre seria a felicidade de Baekhyun.

💀

Os pés de Baekhyun cutucavam desconfortavelmente as costelas de Sehun. O mais velho sempre tinha um péssimo hábito de sono, revirando a cama inteira durante a noite.

Estava acostumado a ter que se encolher num canto da cama e deixar o resto do espaço para o namorado. Não tinha sido nada disso que fez com que Sehun acordasse. 

Depois que ele e o namorado passaram a noite juntos entre carícias e brincadeiras, Sehun conseguiu dormir com facilidade, nem mesmo o demônio que parecia mais entediado que o normal fora o suficiente para atrapalhar seu sono.

O barulho alto de algo se quebrando na sala seguido de uma gritaria, tinha sido o que puxou Sehun de volta para realidade. Acordou assustado, o barulho alto fazia seu coração saltar. Baekhyun apenas se mexeu um pouco antes de voltar a dormir. 

Do lado de fora do quarto havia uma grande agitação. A música estava alta e vozes vazavam pela fresta da porta, Sehun não precisou pensar muito para saber o que estava acontecendo. Aquela música horrível só poderia ser obra de Jongdae.

Não conseguia acreditar que Jongdae estivesse mesmo fazendo uma festa. O sangue de Sehun ferveu tanto que não conseguiu ficar deitado. Ele tinha a porra de um teste importante no dia seguinte, Sehun queria abrir a porta e expulsar todo mundo naquele momento. O demônio, tinha ideias melhores.

"Expulsar?" O rosto repulsivo da criatura surgiu na visão de Sehun, "Você deveria desligar o rádio com a cabeça dele, arrebentar o fio, enfiar no cu dele e ligar na tomada", Sehun desviou os olhos tentando não ser influenciado pela voz melodiosa. Olhar para longe dos olhos vermelhos, só tornava a voz mais sedutora, "É o mínimo que você deveria fazer".

Sehun precisou de toda a sua força para não aceitar as sugestões do demônio. O simples pensamento de Baekhyun acabar machucado no meio dessa bagunça deixava Sehun paralisado. Então ao invés de fazer uma bagunça sangrenta na sala, ele voltou para cama e encarou o teto por tempo o suficiente para enxergar a manchinha no canto, mesmo no escuro.

Ainda estava escuro quando a música finalmente parou e a vozes foram diminuindo gradativamente. Sehun achou que poderia voltar a dormir, mas seu corpo estava agitado demais para relaxar.

Assistiu pelo espacinho em que a cortina não havia coberto, o céu atingir tons arroxeados que clareavam, com um certo desgosto.

Sehun já tinha aceitado que não dormiria de novo naquela noite. Se remexeu na cama meio arrependido de não ter parado a maldita festa. Poderia apostar que se tivesse bebido não teria tantas travas assim. 

Com os olhos fechados imaginava tudo que poderia ter feito, ficava até difícil segurar o sorriso. Os pensamentos de Sehun foram desacelerando, sua imaginação parecia cada vez menos realista e lentamente dormiu.

Os sonhos de Sehun eram pouco substanciais, praticamente sem graça. Era o cheiro da comida favorita da mãe, a risada de Baekhyun, a brisa que tinha sentido na única vez que tinha visto o oceano. 

No primeiro momento Sehun confundiu o constante barulho de batidas de metal no chão com o som das ondas em seu sonho. O ruído metálico ficava cada vez menos parecido com o do mar conforme tomava consciência. 

Parecia que tinha dormido por um segundo antes de ser puxado do mundo dos sonhos pelos sons que Junmyeon fazia toda vez que puxava o haltere no quintal, bem próximo a janela do quarto de Sehun.

Permaneceu de olhos fechados apenas ouvindo o raspar do metal e alguns grunhidos que o universitário soltava. Sehun queria desesperadamente voltar a dormir. Estava se sentindo muito mais cansado do que quando se preparava para deitar, horas atrás.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado quando seu celular despertou. Sehun caminhou até a janela assim que levantou e a abriu permitindo que sol entrasse.

Junmyeon estava limpando os aparelhos da academia, basicamente a única coisa que ele tinha o mínimo cuidado além do próprio corpo. Sehun não ficou lá para assistir preferindo tomar um banho e tentar parecer minimamente inteiro pro resto do dia.

Para infelicidade de Sehun, Jongdae estava na cozinha ainda de pijama, parecendo de ótimo humor. Como a única pessoa naquela casa que conseguia descansar dormindo por no máximo quatro horas.

Ao lado de Jongdae estava Minseok que fazia um café. Os dois pareciam muito próximos, o que justificaria o crescente mau humor que Junmyeon se encontrava. 

Sehun se sentia injustiçado. Teve que aturar uma festa não planejada apenas para que Jongdae fodesse Minseok. E claro, ter sido trocado pelo colega de quarto, havia feito Junmyeon levantar peso às 5 da manhã.

Se pudesse Sehun ferveria o cara de Minseok até que derretesse com a água que esquentava para o café, assim Junmyeon e Jongdae o deixariam ter a porra de uma noite inteira de sono.

No momento em que terminou seu café da manhã, a cozinha ainda estava oprimida pelo silêncio constrangedor. Baekhyun apareceu com um livro na cara e pegou uma banana antes de apressar Sehun para que não se atrasassem para o teste.

O loiro estava tão focado na sua revisão de última hora que nem havia notado o clima estranho na cozinha e apenas havia conversado normalmente com todos. 

Sehun que estava tenso por causa do teste ficou ainda mais no caminho até o cursinho. Ficou tentado a espiar as anotações de Baekhyun mesmo sabendo que só se desesperaria com a forma não linear que o namorado organizava os pensamentos.

No momento em que a prova foi entregue, Sehun suava frio. O ar condicionado só o deixava mais gelado e as letras se embaralhavam em sua frente. 

O professor responsável avisou quando faltavam pouco menos de 20 minutos para que o tempo acabasse. A sala estava praticamente vazia e Sehun ainda estava preso nas questões que havia pulado no início do teste. 

Quando o sinal tocou, Sehun se assustou ao olhar ao redor. Só restavam ele e outros dois alunos. Estava tão imerso na sua tarefa que por um tempo aquelas questões eram tudo que podia se concentrar e ainda não tinha sido o suficiente para responder todas as perguntas.

Sua cabeça doía quando entregou a prova e saiu da sala. A exaustão pareceu aumentar dez vezes mais. 

Baekhyun havia deixado uma mensagem em seu celular dizendo que iria comer no McDonald's em frente ao curso. Sehun não sentia fome, na verdade estava meio enjoado. Preferiu negar a oferta de comida e ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto antes que tivesse que lidar com vários vestibulandos discutindo as questões depois da prova.

Escondido dentro do banheiro, Sehun decidiu abrir um pequeno cantil que tinha enchido com um whisky da estúpida festa na casa de Minseok semanas atrás.

A bebida estava na mochila de Sehun a tempos. Ele hesitou antes de dar o primeiro gole, sem nem saber porquê estava fazendo aquilo. Só querendo se sentir relaxado.

O primeiro gole desceu rasgando, muito mais forte do que o soju das outras vezes. Precisou respirar fundo, esperando a queimação diminuir, antes de beber um pouco mais.

Sentiu que não podia ficar dentro daquele banheiro. Rapidamente fechou o cantil, enfiando dentro da mochila e saiu do banheiro. Ficar no prédio também não era uma opção. Desceu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus, muito agitado para esperar o elevador.

Estava ciente que deveria esperar o namorado ou pelo menos o avisar para onde estava indo, só que nem mesmo Sehun sabia para onde seus pés o levavam. 

Caminhar na rua movimentada com os fones no ouvido e o capuz do moletom cobrindo o rosto dava uma falsa sensação de solidão.

Lentamente sua respiração começava a normalizar. Sehun estava no limite, se sentindo muito pressionado e muito cansado para lidar com o que realmente importava. 

O celular vibrando no bolso o tirou dos devaneios. Era apenas Baekhyun perguntando se ainda demoraria, pois queria ir jogar airsoft. Sehun não estava interessado.

A mera ideia de ter que interagir com os amigos do namorado, parecia demais. Sehun queria ficar sozinho. Acelerou o passo, não conseguia parar sem sentir que estava sufocando.

Negou o convite e tranquilizou o namorado para que ele não desistisse de sair por causa dele. Sehun realmente queria ficar sozinho, mostrar aquele lado quebrado dele para Baekhyun não era opção.

Assim que fez menção de guardar o aparelho a tela se acendeu depois de uma vibração rápida. Era uma mensagem do curso, sua boca secou de imediato. 

Os resultados dos testes sempre saiam pouco tempo depois da aplicação. Sehun não achava que iria bem, mas estava confiante de que seus resultados seriam ao menos passáveis.

No corpo do e-mail havia a mesma baboseira de sempre, ele nem se importou indo logo para o final da página e clicando no arquivo. 

Sehun se surpreendeu, nunca tinha ido tão mal, nem mesmo no ano anterior quando realmente estava prestando vestibular. Encarou a tela sem acreditar até que ela voltou a escurecer. 

Uma raiva começou a subir pelo seu corpo vindo da ponta dos pés até o topo da cabeça, seus olhos pinicavam com as lágrimas que não cairiam. As palavras da coordenação dizendo que precisava ir até lá no próximo dia e a sensação iminente de que falharia miseravelmente eram as únicas coisas na mente de Sehun.

Baekhyun era inteligente, passaria com facilidade. E daquela vez ele iria para faculdade sozinho, Sehun só havia concordado com Baekhyun se atrasando por um ano depois que o namorado afirmou que iria para faculdade independente do resultado que Sehun teria no ano seguinte. 

Era óbvio para Sehun que seria esquecido assim que o namorado se estabelecesse. Sabia que era esquecível, sempre tinha sido. Ainda era uma surpresa para ele como Baekhyun parecia sempre ter os olhos nele, mesmo que mais ninguém tivesse.

Nem mesmo tinha notado que havia parado de andar e estava parado no meio da calçada, enquanto pessoas passavam por ele. O celular esquecido em suas mãos vibrou de novo, Sehun não queria olhar, basicamente só tinha os pais e o namorado como contatos. 

Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, tentando acalmar seu coração descompassado, Sehun encostou-se na parede perto de uma loja de material de construção para se afastar dos outros pedestres na calçada. 

Olhou o celular dando de cara com inúmeras mensagens de Junmyeon. Aparentemente ele e Jongdae não estavam se falando e o imbecil achava que Sehun era a porra de um garoto dos recados. 

Sehun estava de saco cheio dos pedidos. "Faça isso para o hyung" que qualquer pessoa mais velha empurrava em sua direção como se fosse sua obrigação. 

Não era sua obrigação pegar as roupas de Jongdae na lavanderia porque Junmyeon se recusava. Não era culpa de Sehun que Minseok gostava de homens com atitude, do que nerds desajeitados. 

A raiva apenas se acumulava no corpo de Sehun. Ele não tinha tempo para lidar com o drama de outras pessoas, ainda mais quando essas ditas pessoas eram as principais culpadas pelo caos que sua vida se encontrava.

Nunca tinha sido um aluno exemplar, mas o que tinha acontecido naquele teste, não aconteceria se ele conseguisse dormir. Sim, Sehun não teria problemas se não fossem aqueles folgados.

Com uma urgência estranha, Sehun olhou ao redor, sua cabeça indo a mil por hora. Nenhum pensamento permanecendo por muito tempo. 

"Se eliminasse aqueles dois tudo ficaria perfeito" o demônio cantarolou surgindo de lugar nenhum. A presença súbita assustou Sehun como a muito tempo não fazia. 

Sim, o demônio estava certo. Não podia mais suportar aquela situação. Uma ideia sombria passou pela mente de Sehun e não havia ninguém que pudesse o parar naquele momento.

A loja de material de construção ao seu lado parecia uma ajuda divina, Sehun nem hesitou quando passou pela porta buscando por cordas, um martelo e um conjunto de pregos longos. 

A compra tinha sido tão rápida, que em um piscar de olhos Sehun estava no metrô a caminho de casa e com as malditas roupas de Jongdae em uma sacola.

O mais discretamente possível, Sehun buscou pelo cantil em sua mochila e deu um novo gole. Estava preparado para o amargor e conseguiu lidar com facilidade, tanta facilidade que quando saiu na estação perto de casa podia sentir o formigar dos dedos, indicando que o álcool começava a fazer efeito.

Uma energia única passava por todo o corpo de Sehun, estava excitado. Querendo desesperadamente chegar em casa e nunca o caminho até lá pareceu tão longo.

💀

Para sua surpresa a casa estava vazia, Jongdae havia desaparecido com Minseok. E Junmyeon não parecia estar em nenhum lugar, nem mesmo no quarto onde Sehun deixou as roupas limpas em cima de uma das camas.

Ficou meio decepcionado por um segundo até ouvir um grunhido vindo do lado de fora. Sehun tinha uma audição de dar inveja, ainda mais quando se concentrava.

Não que fosse preciso concentração naquela situação. Caminhou para o lado de fora da casa e encontrou Junmyeon que não satisfeito em acordar cedo para se exercitar, estava de novo se preparando para uma nova série de malhação.

Sehun observou o corpo constituído de puro músculo do universitário, era notável o esforço para que mantivesse aquele nível. Junmyeon constantemente invejava o fato de que Sehun ganhava massa com facilidade. 

O que Sehun não entendia era o motivo de Junmyeon malhar em casa quando tinha um corpo que deixaria muitos com inveja. Observou o outro homem por um tempo encostado no batente da porta.

A raiva que Sehun sentia apenas crescia, cada vez que ouvia Junmyeon cerrar os dentes todas as vezes que levantava o haltere. 

Não estava pensando claramente quando se colocou perto do banco que Junmyeon estava deitado. O Kim se alarmou ao notar sua presença, quase soltando o peso que segurava, se Sehun não tivesse segurado, provavelmente um acidente grave aconteceria.

Sehun teve que fazer seu melhor para controlar a gargalhada que viera de dentro de si ao imaginar aquela situação. Junmyeon agradeceu envergonhado e Sehun se ofereceu para ajudar. E claro que o Kim aceitou, sempre gostava de tomar vantagem da boa vontade de Sehun.

Segurou a barra com mais força, a cabeça completamente inundada com imagens pouco realistas de como a cabeça de Junmyeon explodiria se Sehun forçasse a barra de ferro para baixo. Aqueles 40 quilos seriam o suficiente para que ele nunca mais tivesse que ouvir nenhum pedido do universitário.

Sehun não havia percebido que imprensava a barra na altura do pescoço de Junmyeon até sentir o universitário o estapear tentando sair. Ao notar a situação em que estavam Sehun sorriu se sentindo poderoso. 

Colocou ainda mais força para baixo, olhando com prazer o medo absoluto de Junmyeon que gritava por ajuda. Não havia ajuda, eles não tinham vizinhos.

"Não parece tão divertido se exercitar agora, não é?" O sorriso de Sehun era largo observando Junmyeon se debater, todas as veias da cabeça saltadas, o rosto vermelho e os lábios adquirindo um tom arroxeado, soltando um som sufocado a cada vez em que tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar de Sehun.

A luta não durou por muito tempo, Junmyeon perdeu as forças e mal conseguia se debater. Suas mãos tentavam soltar as mãos de Sehun da barra, mas não havia força.

Assistiu com prazer a expressão de pânico que tomava conta de Junmyeon. Sehun achava que aquela cara combinava perfeitamente com o Kim. Uma expressão de medo para um vermezinho sem coragem.

Sehun continuou a segurar mesmo depois que Junmyeon parou de lutar e não podia mais sentir a respiração fraca bater em suas mãos.

"Uau! Ele se mijou todo, devia estar mesmo com medo de você", o demônio falou tirando Sehun daquele transe em que se encontrava. Suas mãos se afastaram da barra e cambaleou para trás.

O universitário continuou parado os shorts completamente molhados e uma pequena poça amarela estava no chão embaixo dele. Não havia brilho em seus olhos, mas os traços retorcidos em terror haviam ficado gravados para sempre.

Junmyeon estava morto e Sehun tinha feito aquilo.

💀

Encarava o corpo inerte à sua frente fazia algum tempo. Sehun não sabia quanto tempo estava parado do lado de fora da casa. Sua barriga roncava de fome, ainda não parecia real que Junmyeon estivesse morto.

Uma risada seca saiu de sua boca. Sehun sabia que estava fodido. Precisava desaparecer com o cadáver, mesmo que não fizesse a menor ideia de como. Naquelas horas o demônio desaperecia feito fumaça. _Inútil._

Era apenas início da tarde, conseguiria resolver tudo antes que Jongdae e Baekhyun chegassem se tivesse sorte. Com um suspiro resignado, puxou o corpo de Junmyeon pelos braços, tentando evitar que a parte molhada de urina encostasse em si. O arrastou até um canto da sala, com medo de que o sol do lado de fora fizesse o corpo a apodrecer rápido demais.

Sehun então caminhou para cozinha, estava realmente faminto. E sua fome definitivamente era mais importante do que o corpo idiota de Kim Junmyeon. Vasculhou a geladeira sem encontrar nada que fosse rápido o suficiente. Pegou um dos iogurtes do universitário, enquanto planejava o que faria para o almoço.

“Você não vai se importar certo?”, Sehun lambeu o iogurte que ficava agarrado no lacre da embalagem, encarando o corpo que era visível de onde estava. 

Terminou a bebida láctea em três goles rápidos e se dedicou a fazer algo para comer, optou por arroz frito, uma refeição rápida e gostosa. Sehun se sentia bem humorado tendo a casa toda para ele por um tempo.

Cantarolava animado uma canção que tinha ficado em sua cabeça desde que tinha ido a um café de gatos com Baekhyun na semana anterior enquanto cortava a carne em pedacinhos com a faca afiada da cozinha, na frigideira o óleo esquentava com pequenos pedaços de alho.

O barulho da porta se abrindo, fez seu corpo retesar. Esperava que não fosse Baekhyun. Seu coração começou a acelerar, não tinha nenhuma desculpa para estar cozinhando enquanto havia um cadáver na sala. Ouviu o barulho dos sapatos sendo retirados e apertou o cabo da faca com mais força se sentindo um pouco apavorado.

A gritaria que Jongdae fez ao correr em direção ao corpo de Junmyeon tirou Sehun de seu estado de choque. O homem que agora estava agachado em frente ao corpo, não havia notado a presença de Sehun que desligou o fogo e caminhou silenciosamente até a sala. 

Com passos cuidadosos Sehun se colocou atrás de Jongdae que havia sacado o celular e sem pensar muito o Oh jogou toda a força de seu corpo em cima do menor. O celular apenas voou longe, Jongdae nem conseguiu reagir, Sehun havia sido rápido em fincar a faca em suas costas e bater com força a cabeça do Kim no chão de madeira.

Jongdae parou de se mexer, a faca ainda presa entre suas costelas, onde o sangue começava a ensopar a camisa amarela que vestia. Sehun não se importou com isso, suas mãos tremiam, adrenalina correndo por todo corpo. Para sua sorte Jongdae não tinha conseguido completar a chamada. Os três dígitos do número da emergência estavam na tela quando Sehun pegou o aparelho e saiu da tela de chamada.

Respirando com mais calma, Sehun tirou a faca das costas de Jongdae o que aumentou o fluxo de sangue e a limpou na parte ainda não ensopada da camisa do mais velho. Sua barriga roncava com o cheiro tentador do tempero, Sehun não se preocupou em lançar um segundo olhar na direção de Jongdae antes de voltar a cozinhar. 

A carne picadinha começava a dourar quando Sehun ouviu um gemido baixo chamou sua atenção. Jongdae ainda respirava forte e tentava se mexer. Cada segundo parado observando dava a chance para Jongdae ficar mais consciente e agora Sehun não teria a vantagem da surpresa. Procurou no ambiente qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer.

“Que bagunça adorável’!” o demônio falou observando com prazer a cena tenebrosa que se desenrolava na sala.

“Cala a boca!” Sehun gritou colocando as mãos no ouvido sem se importar com o sangue seco de Jongdae em suas unhas. Ainda olhava ao redor quando notou as cordas que tinha comprado mais cedo em cima da mesa. Com velocidade, correu até elas, poderia amarrar Jongdae para ganhar tempo. 

Jongdae não apresentou nenhuma resistência, quando Sehun puxou seu corpo para uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar. Foi difícil colocá-lo sentado sem que tivesse que lutar um pouco com os membros pouco responsivos do Kim.

Enrolou a maior corda no tronco, antes de fazer um nó intricado. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sehun ficou feliz por ser arrastado pelo pai para pescar nos finais de semana quando era menor. Ainda sabia fazer um bom nó. Puxou algumas vezes para testar se aguentaria sem se desfazer, quando ficou satisfeito, abaixou pegando uma das braçadeiras e prendendo os tornozelos de Jongdae ao pés da cadeira. 

No momento que terminou, Jongdae estava com os olhos abertos e gemia baixinho, os lábios esbranquiçados devido a perda de sangue, mas conseguiu ver o brilho de medo que passou pelos seus olhos quando encontrou com os olhos de Sehun.

Sem se demorar Sehun correu até a cozinha ainda xingando a merda da sua sorte. Tirou a panela do fogão, encheu um copo com um pouco de água e jogou por cima da carne para que não queimasse, fazendo o metal quente chiar ao entrar em contato com a água fria.

Sehun se dedicou a terminar sua comida, agora sem distrações. Ou o tanto que conseguia, pois o gemidos de dor de Jongdae estavam tirando o resto da sua paciência.

Sentou bem em frente ao homem amarrado, conseguindo dar apenas uma garfada, antes que Jongdae começasse a chorar enquanto se debatia na cadeira, sua força não era o suficiente para desfazer o aperto da corda. 

Sehun assistia sem se compadecer, ainda se sentindo irritado pelos barulhos que o Kim fazia. Queria que ele calasse a boca, já estava manchando de sangue o tapete que a mãe havia dado para ele e Baekhyun quando se mudaram.

Sehun gostaria de saber quanto tempo levaria até que todo sangue vazasse do corpo de Jongdae, mas todos aqueles barulhos que saíam da boca do mais velho fazia sua cabeça doer, a comida em seu prato esfriava e não parecia mais tão apetitosa. Jongdae tinha aquele dom em estragar até as coisas que Sehun gostava.

Cansado daquela merda Sehun voltou a vasculhar a sacola da loja de construção. Os pregos grandes chamaram sua atenção, havia comprado na intenção de trancar Junmyeon no banheiro, apenas para pregar uma peça, mas Sehun não achava que isso seria tão divertido agora que o universitário estava morto. Segurou os pedaços de metal afiados nas mãos os girando, tentando descobrir o que faria, quando Jongdae resmungava frases incoerentes.

Um sorriso malicioso brotou no rosto de Sehun, enquanto ele se aproximava lentamente de Jongdae, "vamos nos divertir um pouquinho", sussurrou rente ao ouvido do homem amarrado, antes de ir até a parte de trás de casa onde guardava umas poucas ferramentas.

O martelo que Sehun trazia em suas mãos não era muito pesado, se encaixava perfeitamente em seu punho. Jongdae parecia ter dificuldade para manter os olhos focados, mas choramingou “não” diversas vezes quando Sehun se aproximava. 

“Acho que isso vai fazer você parar de fazer tanto barulho”, Sehun mostrou o prego afiado, antes de posicioná-lo cuidadosamente na bochecha esquerda de Jongdae, que nem teve forças para gritar quando a peça de ferro perfurou sua pele devido a forte martelada que Sehun dera.

A boca começou a sangrar em abundância, alguns dentes foram arrebentados da gengiva devido ao impacto, Sehun repetiu o processo do lado direito, satisfeito com o rosto de Jongdae que respirava tão superficialmente que poderia se passar como um cadáver se Sehun não tivesse prestando atenção.

“Sabe, nunca fui com a sua cara”, Sehun falou tocando o prego preso nas bochechas de Jongdae sem a menor delicadeza, assistindo o homem amarrado estremecer. “Constantemente incomodando e bancando a vítima, sempre tentando fazer com que Baekhyun seguisse seu ritmo. Sempre me deixava com vontade de arrebentar sua cara, parece que consegui”.

Sehun riu, notando como a face de Jongdae estava toda desfigurada. Não se importava mais, estava completamente fodido, tinha feito o que precisava. Com uma tranquilidade assustadora, voltou a sentar e focar no seu almoço, tendo como entretenimento Kim Jongdae se afogando em seu próprio sangue.

“Acha que o Baekhyun vai ficar feliz?” Sehun perguntou sonhadoramente ao demônio. Não esperou uma resposta que no fundo sabia. Claro que o namorado gostaria de saber que ele tinha resolvido todos os problemas deles.

Sehun mastigou toda a sua comida com animação, mesmo depois que o brilho nos olhos de Jongdae se apagaram. Mal podendo esperar quando o namorado chegaria em casa.

Depois de lavar a louça e organizar a cozinha, Sehun se dedicou em soltar o corpor de Jongdae e o arrastou até o sofá, fez o mesmo processo com Junmyeon, ajustando o corpo até que estivesse satisfeito.

Com empolgação começou a limpar a poça de sangue que estava na sala de Jantar, não se importou que suas calças ficassem manchadas desde que conseguisse tirar a mancha do tapete. Sehun não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali agachado, mas ouviu quando a chave girou e olhou com expectativa para a porta.

“O que houve aqui?” a voz de Baekhyun saiu trêmula encarando o estado da sala da porta de casa. Sehun começou a se aproximar um sorriso doce em seus rosto, mas havia alguma coisa de errada, o namorado não sorria de volta, talvez Baekhyun não estivesse gostando que estivesse coberto de sangue, poderiam tomar banho juntos e o problema seria resolvido.

Baekhyun tornou a repetir a pergunta, parecendo completamente apavorado. “Resolvi nosso problema, eles estavam nos atrapalhando”, Sehun deu um sorriso esperançoso, esperando ser elogiado pelo feito. O loiro negou com a cabeça sem acreditar que seu namorado seria capaz de tal atrocidade. 

Olhando freneticamente para todos os lados Baekhyun ainda parecia assustado, Sehun conseguia entender, também havia ficado chocado quando Junmyeon tinha parado de respirar, mas ele se acostumou, Baekhyun também se acostumaria.

Tentando não assustar o loiro, com cuidado, Sehun cortou a distância abrindo os braços para o namorado que deu um passo para trás, aquilo o machucou. Ele sabia ser paciente no entanto e afirmou que não machucaria Baekhyun, mas o namorado deu meia volta e saiu correndo.

Sehun odiava sua vida!

_Não fuja, você vai se machucar_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuidado: Tortura, sangue, assassinato


	5. Malfeito Feito

* * *

_Agora meus demônios tem demônios e_

_ninguém se importa em alimentá-los_

A mão esquerda de Sehun acariciava suavemente os cabelos claros do namorado que tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu colo. Um band-aid do Homem-aranha cobria um arranhão na bochecha de Baekhyun. Sehun desviou o olhar, não gostava de saber que ele tinha sido o responsável por aquilo. 

Sehun só não podia deixar Baekhyun fugir, não depois de tudo que tinha feito por eles. Lentamente os olhos de Baekhyun começaram a tremeluzir. Ele piscou algumas vezes, se acostumando com a claridade. Sehun o olhava e assim que os olhos se encontraram, Baekhyun começou a tremer e chorar, tentando desesperadamente se afastar.

Os braços fortes de Sehun envolveram completamente o namorado, mesmo que ele se debatesse com muita força. Sehun não se importou dos roxos que apareceriam em seu corpo depois, tudo que queria era proteger o namorado de se machucar.

Por fim Baekhyun cansou de lutar, permaneceu deitado soluçando baixinho. “Vai fazer o mesmo comigo?” Perguntou com a voz embargada devido a todo o choro.

“O quê? Não! Jamais, eu te amo”, Sehun se inclinou depositando um beijo suave no topo da cabeça de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun não o respondeu o que machucou Sehun. O sorriso maldoso do demônio também não ajudava nada, era como se ele jogasse magma líquido na ferida.

“Coisinha ingrata essa que você tanto protege”, o demônio estalou a língua bifurcada em desaprovação, ”Se o tratasse como deveria, duvido que estaria cheio de quereres”.

Sehun ignorou o demônio, preferindo checar mais uma vez o estado de Baekhyun, que continuava a ignorar as suas perguntas e estava inerte no sofá. Olhando atentamente para Baekhyun, notou como as roupas dele estavam manchadas de sangue, assim como qualquer outro lugar que Sehun tinha tocado.

Suspirou cansado daquele silêncio opressivo, talvez os dois precisassem de um banho. Sehun duvidava que Baekhyun aceitaria entrar em um banheiro com ele na situação atual. 

Sugeriu que Baekhyun tomasse um banho e com certa relutância conseguiu que ele entrasse no banheiro do quarto que Jongdae e Junmyeon compartilhava. A única janela que havia no cômodo era pequena demais para que um homem adulto conseguisse passar.

E mesmo assim, Sehun passou a chave depois que Baekhyun se trancou no banheiro. Sozinho no corredor Sehun lamentou o tratamento frio que ganhava do namorado, mas estava certo que superariam tudo, afinal Baekhyun o amava.

Cuidadosamente Sehun separou uma muda de roupa para o namorado e checou se havia danificado corretamente o modem, os chips dos celulares e qualquer eletrônico que pudesse dar a chance de que descobrissem o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde.

Deixou a roupa em cima da cama que antes era de Junmyeon, antes de trancar a porta novamente e se encaminhar para o outro banheiro. A água morna, caía sobre seu corpo lavando todo o sangue que estava agarrado, mas não conseguiu lavar a dor que Sehun sentia pela forma como o namorado estava o tratando. 

Sabia que era questão de tempo, logo Baekhyun notaria que sem aqueles dois as coisas seriam melhores e estaria distribuindo sorrisos bonitos para ele, Sehun conseguiria se concentrar nos estudos com facilidade sem tantas pessoas entrando e saindo da casa. Sem a existência de Jongdae, Baekhyun poderia se livrar do constante assédio que sofria em todas as festas que aconteciam na casa. Sim, Sehun tinha tomado a decisão correta.

O barulho de porta sendo forçada chamou a atenção de Sehun, que desligou rapidamente o chuveiro e enrolou a toalha na cintura, sem se importar com a poça de água que deixava pela casa a cada passo.

Baekhyun tentava abrir a porta do quarto, fazia força, mas não conseguiria fazer a porta que abria para dentro ceder. Sehun queria abrir a porta e abraçar o namorado com força, até que todo medo que sentia sumisse, mas desistiu da ideia. 

Depois que teve certeza que o loiro não conseguiria se libertar, Sehun foi se trocar, esperando que Baekhyun pudesse se acalmar ficando por um tempo sozinho, mesmo que doesse fisicamente em Sehun não poder tirar o desespero que o namorado sentia.

Talvez sem os corpos na sala, Baekhyun conseguisse superar com maior facilidade.

💀

A noite tinha caído completamente quando Baekhyun finalmente desistiu de lutar contra a porta trancada. Na sala Sehun encarava os dois corpos sem saber o que fazer e por mais que a visão lhe desse algum prazer, não poderia manter dois cadáveres para sempre no cômodo. 

As moscas começavam a aparecer devido a todo sangue que o o corpo de Jongdae liberou, e sabia que não demoraria muito para que as larvas começassem a se proliferar. 

Com um suspiro resignado, Sehun pegou uma das facas – a que cortava ossos, do conjunto caro que os pais de Junmyeon os presentearam quando se mudaram – e colocou o avental não querendo manchar mais uma muda de roupa voltando para a sala.

Arrastou primeiro o corpo de Jongdae, não se importando com o barulho alto que o corpo de Junmyeon tinha feito ao cair por falta de apoio. Encarando a face do cadáver no chão, Sehun escondeu um sorriso. Jongdae estava praticamente irreconhecível.

Metodicamente, Sehun desmembrou os braços e pernas primeiro, a tarefa sendo muito mais complicada do que parecia. Estava relutante em se desfazer da cabeça, era seu troféu afinal de contas.

Estava completamente suado quando conseguiu cortar o cadáver em pedaços pequenos o suficiente para enfiar em grandes sacolas pretas, por hora aquilo teria que ser o bastante.

O demônio mastigava de forma preguiçosa uma das pernas de Jongdae, desconcentrando Sehun de sua tarefa de arrastar o corpo de Junmyeon para o onde havia desmembrado o outro Kim.

Os gemidos de prazer que o demônio dava a cada mordida, fazia uma curiosidade estranha brotar na cabeça de Sehun.Tentou ignorar, mas era óbvio que a criatura perceberia, sempre lendo o menor dos sinais que Sehun dava.

“Deveria provar”, o demônio ofereceu um pedaço da carne crua.

“Crua?”

O demônio revirou os olhos, mas explicou que Sehun poderia temperar com especiarias mundanas se quisesse, mesmo que o sabor do sangue fosse mais agradável ao seu paladar.

Sehun tirou a ideia da cabeça, voltando para sua tarefa. Se demorasse muito o sangue escorreria cada vez mais e seria trabalhoso limpar o piso depois. Era muito tarde quando Sehun finalmente conseguiu arrumar tudo e foi até o quarto em que Baekhyun estava com um sanduíche de queijo e um copo de coca. Claro era tudo de plástico, Sehun ainda não havia esquecido como o namorado tinha tentado enfiar a chave em seu pescoço quando o capturou mais cedo.

Dentro do quarto Baekhyun estava encolhido nas cobertas e parecia dormir. O que não era verdade, assim que se aproximou da cama Sehun viu os olhos alertas do namorado, provavelmente não havia relaxado em momento nenhum.

Colocou o lanche na visão de Baekhyun que fingiu não notar. Sehun estava com um pequeno beicinho consternado, que em qualquer outro momento faria com que o loiro se derretesse todo.

Separou a sanduíche em pequenos pedaços e tentou colocar na boca de Baekhyun. O namorado fugiu do contato se recusando comer. “Se eu deixar aqui você promete que vai comer?”

“Quando vai me deixar ir embora?”

Sehun não tinha uma resposta para a pergunta de Baekhyun, nunca seria capaz de o deixar, não sabia viver sem o outro.

“Boa noite, te amo”, Sehun sussurrou baixinho antes de trancar a porta e ir para o próprio quarto. Baekhyun não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

💀

Sehun estava desesperado, nos últimos dias Baekhyun havia tentado fugir inúmeras vezes, se recusava a comer e tinha olheiras enormes; o namorado só dormia quando apagava devido a exaustão. 

Sentia falta do calor do corpo do loiro na cama deles, na hora de dormir. Ou de todos os beijos que não tinha ganhado. Sehun precisava mudar isso, a dor de ser ignorado por Baekhyun só crescia. Não conseguia entender o motivo do namorado o privar assim, depois de tudo que havia sacrificado.

Naquela segunda, Sehun tinha saído de casa pela primeira vez. Estava nervoso por ter deixado o namorado algemado na cozinha, mas queria garantir que Baekhyun tentava comer se ele não estivesse por perto. Não tinha sido burro ao ponto de deixar qualquer coisa que o loiro pudesse usar como arma, mas ainda sentia a vontade de voltar correndo para casa.

Se concentrou na aula do cursinho, orgulhoso por finalmente conseguir fazer os exercícios com facilidade, tendo mais uma vez a certeza de que os outros dois moradores da casa eram os maiores empecilhos para a sua concentração. Sehun inventou uma longa mentira sobre Baekhyun estar doente para todos que vieram perguntar e teve que ouvir todos as dicas de remédios caseiros possíveis com um sorriso congelado no rosto.

Assim que os alunos foram liberados, Sehun correu até o metrô, completamente ansioso pra chegar em casa. Precisava ter certeza de que Baekhyun estava bem. 

A casa estava no mesmo estado em que Sehun havia deixado quando saiu naquela manhã, a mancha de sangue seco marcavam o tapete e o chão, assim como tinha respingado em algumas paredes, fora isso a casa estava exatamente como sempre estivera.

Na cozinha Baekhyun massageava o pulso, provavelmente dolorido devido o tempo na barra do butijão de gás, que ficava debaixo da bancada perto da geladeira. 

Sehun agradeceu internamente por Junmyeon ter dado aquela algema policial como uma piada para eles, depois que havia pego Baekhyun usando uma gravata para prendê-lo a cabeceira da cama mais de uma vez. Não era a utilidade que esperava encontrar para o objeto mas funcionava.

A garrafa de água e o pacote de biscoito quase vazio, indicavam que Baekhyun finalmente havia cedido e comido alguma coisa. Sehun sorriu, quando se aproximou mostrando as chaves para o namorado.

O loiro correu até a porta assim que se viu livre, obviamente estava trancada. Sehun ignorou a atitude do namorado, sentando no sofá com o controle remoto nas mãos. Contando como havia sido a aula do cursinho e como todos tinham sentido a falta de Baekhyun e que esperavam que ele melhorasse logo.

Mostrou o quanto queria que superassem a crise no relacionamento e convidou o mais velho para se sentar ao seu lado. Baekhyun o xingou de forma muito eloquente, o fazendo sorrir. Ao menos daquela vez não estava sendo ignorado.

Sehun observou cada passo de Baekhyun pela visão periférica. Qualquer movimento mais brusco que fazia era o suficiente para que o namorado congelasse. Ao seu lado o demônio o incentivava a voltar a amarrar o menor, mas gostava de ver que apesar de ainda não ter sido perdoado, Baekhyun voltava a ganhar confiança de andar pela casa, mesmo que fosse buscando uma maneira de sair dela.

As mãos de Sehun foram rápidas em agarrar as de Baekhyun quando este tentou lhe bater com a panela de pressão. O loiro automaticamente começou a chorar ao ser imobilizado. Com pena, Sehun o puxou para um abraço, distribuindo beijos leves por todo o rosto do garoto, o assegurando que não estava chateado. 

Voltou a se aninhar no sofá, agora com Baekhyun em seu peito, o segurando com força, sem dar espaço para que se libertasse do aperto de ferro dos seus braços. 

Na televisão um filme adolescente dos anos 80 era reprisado pela milésima vez e por quase duas horas pareceu que tudo estava no seu devido lugar. Baekhyun silenciosamente em seus braços, um filme clichê que secretamente agradava a ambos.

O cheiro de morango do shampoo de Baekhyun quase disfarçava o odor fétido de carne apodrecida que vinha do quintal. Teria que cavar um buraco ainda maior se não quisesse suportar isso por mais tempo.

O barulho do estômago de Baekhyun o tirou de seus pensamentos. Tirou os braços ao redor do menor, que prontamente saltou para longe; Sehun tentou não ficar tão magoado com isso e com um sorriso se ofereceu para cozinhar para os dois.

Baekhyun declinou a oferta de imediato, afirmando que poderia fazer sua própria comida. Não questionou, as facas realmente cortantes não estavam acessíveis, mas o acompanhou até a cozinha seguindo cada movimentação que o loiro fazia com seus olhos.

Naquela situação cotidiana, podia imaginar como seria sua vida quando o namorado finalmente o perdoasse. Baekhyun vasculhava a geladeira, não parecendo muito animado, puxou o um pote que provavelmente continha carne descongelada, assim como todo os infinitos temperos que os pais mandavam.

Sehun estava com os cotovelos apoiados na bancada, a cabeça descansando em suas mãos enquanto observava Baekhyun desbravar a cozinha com os utensílios limitados.

“Vai ficar ai me encarando?” Baekhyun perguntou com uma leve irritação em seu tom que fez Sehun sorrir.

“A visão é boa”, deu de ombros sem se incomodar como Baekhyun tentava o expulsar de forma nada sutil. O sorriso que Sehun tinha no rosto sumiu completamente quando ouviu o grito alto que mais velho soltou ao abrir o pote de plástico.

“Qual a porra do seu problema?” Baekhyun gritou, suas mãos, vazias, tremiam, o pote que antes segurava tinha sido jogado longe e jazia na pia.

A súbita cólera de Baekhyun o assustou por um momento, só bastou um segundo olhando para o conteúdo da vasilha para entender o que tinha acontecido. Isso não impediu de continuar ouvindo o namorado gritar com ele em plenos pulmões. 

Dentro daquele vasilhame havia uma carne vermelha que facilmente poderia ser confundida com um filé bovino, se não fosse pela grossa camada de pele humana.

Sehun riu do absurdo, não tinha sido ele quem havia guardado aquilo. “Como você pode achar graça disso? Ter matado os dois não era o suficiente?”

Baekhyun ofegava, o rosto vermelho e os olhos fumegando de raiva. Pela primeira vez em dias Sehun o via demonstrar algo diferente do que o medo paralisante que parecia ter se tornado um sentimento constante para o namorado. 

Mesmo que Sehun negasse Baekhyun não estava disposto a ouvir. Então preferiu ficar em silêncio e deixar que o loiro liberasse toda a frustração que sentia. Assistiu com diversão Baekhyun jogar coisas em sua direção, desviando delas com facilidade.

“Você não tinha o direito”, Baekhyun sussurrou lhe dando um olhar tão ferido que Sehun _quase_ se sentiu arrependido. Finalmente cansado de toda a energia que gastou, o loiro apoiava os braços no balcão se sentindo completamente derrotado. ”Eu te odeio!” 

Tentando controlar as lágrimas que queriam escapar, Baekhyun se escondeu no banheiro, precisando de ao menos um tempo fingindo que aquela merda não existia.

Sehun voltou para cozinha depois de desistir de tentar convencer o mais velho a sair do pequeno cômodo. O demônio encarava a carne na pia e ele se viu fazendo o mesmo. A coloração bonita o lembrava das poucas vezes conseguiam comprar carne de primeira, sua boca encheu de água.

“Só queria que Baekhyun entendesse…”

Não conseguia acreditar que estava desabafando com a porra de um demônio. Isso se não fosse uma alucinação de sua cabeça, Sehun tentava não pensar muito profundamente sobre isso. E ainda assim continuou a despejar toda a frustração que sentia, só queria ouvir a risada alta do namorado outra vez.

“Tudo seria resolvido se ele chegasse no mesmo nível que você”

“O que quer dizer?” Sehun perguntou seduzido pela voz mansa do demônio. 

A criatura apontou para a carne em sua frente e arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio. Sehun não tinha nada a perder naquele ponto, então apenas continuou a preparar a janta que Baekhyun havia abandonado. Um sorriso esperançoso brotando em seu rosto. 

💀

A carne humana não tinha um cheiro especial, o que deixava Sehun levemente decepcionado. Os bifes fritos não tinham nada de diferente em aparência e poderiam facilmente ser de qualquer outro animal, ao menos era apetitoso.

A mesa de jantar foi arrumada para dois, tinha colocado até mesmo um vinho que Junmyeon tinha ganhado de um professor, só faltava buscar Baekhyun. 

Sehun bateu na porta do banheiro insistentemente, implorando para que Baekhyun saísse e viesse comer.com ele. O loiro respondeu algo que entendeu como “preferir comer a própria merda do que encostar em algo que Sehun tivesse feito”. Riu da forma como o namorado o ofendia como uma criança irritada.

“Baekhyun, você precisa comer, e vai mesmo que tenha que arrombar essa porra de porta”, Sehun disse com seriedade. Fazia três dias que o namorado não comia nada, se desconsiderasse o meio pacote de biscoito que tinha ingerido naquela manhã.

Contrariado Baekhyun saiu do banheiro empurrando Sehun para ganhar espaço. Não tinha realmente machucado, mas deixou parecer que sim. O namorado olhou para mesa de jantar arrumar e deixou um bufar escapar pelos lábios rosados.

Baekhyun olhou com desconfiança para comida e mesmo o tranquilizando, Sehun teve que forçar o namorado até a cadeira e o prender no assento com uma das cordas. A tarefa não tinha sido nada fácil, Baekhyun debatia braços e pernas com muito vigor, o trabalho que teve com Jongdae parecia mínimo em comparação.

Conseguiu manejar e pode por fim se sentar ao lado do outro. Cortou a carne em fatias finas misturando com os outros acompanhamentos e ofereceu ao namorado que estava com as mão imobilizadas. Baekhyun travou a boca o que estava irritando Sehun. Estava cansado de ver Baekhyun dificultar a vida dos dois. 

Apertou a bochecha macia até que a mandíbula se abrisse para enfiar um porção de comida na boca de Baekhyun. Devido a falta de alimento e o sabor gostoso que invadiu seu paladar, não demorou muito para que o loiro mastigasse a comida sozinho.

Sehun finalmente tinha conseguido provar da sua própria comida. O sabor das ervas finas sendo ressaltado na carne macia. Tinha sabor de carne de porco, mesmo que tivesse aparência de carne bovina, não sabia qual parte era mas o demônio tinha feito um bom trabalho com o corte.

“Gostou?” Sehun perguntou saboreando o vinho frutado, era algo novo para seu paladar. Baekhyun concordou a contragosto, seu prato estava praticamente vazio, estava sendo muito mais fácil alimentá-lo quando o loiro colaborava. “Me pergunto de quem foi a carne que comemos, Junmyeon ou Jongdae?”

Assistiu o namorado engasgar com a comida na boca, mas sorriu. Eles eram iguais como o demônio havia dito; Baekhyun só precisava enxergar isso. O loiro vomitou ruidosamente no prato a sua frente e Sehun nem mesmo piscou, tomando um novo gole da taça.

“O que quer de mim?” Baekhyun perguntou. Ele tinha se debatido tanto que a cadeira havia caído no chão o deixando de pernas para o alto. 

Seu rosto estava vermelho e molhado pelas lágrimas quando Sehun se agachou ao lado dele e secou o choro, passando as costas do dedo indicador pela bochecha macia do menor.

“Eu quero você, por inteiro, meu” Sehun afirmou sussurrando no ouvido do namorado que estremeceu de nojo.

“Me solta por favor, não vou contar pra ninguém”, Baekhyun implorou os soluços aumentando, “Não posso continuar fazendo isso, vou enlouquecer”.

“Você pode, amor, só precisa de um tempo”.

Baekhyun continuou a chorar, e berrar o quanto odiava Sehun, mesmo que o moreno afirmasse que não era verdade. Sabia que era amado, não importava o que o mais velho dissesse, eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

“Eu te odeio, odeio! Espero todas as noites que você morra!” Baekhyun gritou cuspindo na face de Sehun. 

Em um piscar de olhos, Sehun estava em cima de Baekhyun, suas mãos no pescoço do menor apertavam com força. Não toleraria mais aquele tipo de situação, precisava fazer o namorado enxergar a realidade.

“Você me ama, entendeu? Me ama!” Sehun gritou, os olhos cheios de raiva encarando Baekhyun, sem nem ao menos notar o quanto o menor ofegava por ar.

“Vai me matar da mesma forma que fez com eles?” Baekhyun perguntou em um fio de voz, a cabeça leve devido a falta de oxigênio. Em pânico, Sehun soltou o pescoço do namorado vendo as marcas de seus dedos impressas na pele do garoto. 

“Desculpa, não vou fazer isso de novo”, Sehun sussurrou inúmeras vezes beijando o rosto de Baekhyun que finalmente havia ficado em silêncio, com muito medo até mesmo para respirar mais alto perto do Oh.

💀

Naquele horário apenas o breu vinha do lado de fora das janelas e, ainda assim, Sehun estava sentado no chão da sala na completa escuridão agarrado a garrafa de vinho. Ele se sentia péssimo, toda a discussão com Baekhyun e forma como havia perdido o controle reprisavam em sua cabeça de novo e de novo.

Sentia o estômago retorcer de nojo, toda vez que pensava nas marcas do seu dedo no pescoço do namorado. A maneira como Baekhyun havia se encolhido depois que Sehun desfez as cordas, praticamente esperando que o pior pudesse acontecer.

Havia o puxado para um abraço apertado e o loiro nem mesmo tentou reagir, apenas tremia. A lágrimas secas enrijeciam em sua bochecha. Sehun não aguentou mais aquela situação e deixou Baekhyun no quarto, não conseguia mais olhar para o estado que o menor se encontrava.

As primeiras lágrimas vieram, enquanto ainda estava com a testa pressionada na porta de madeira. Apenas queria entrar no quarto e se desculpar mais uma vez. Não estava se reconhecendo, em nenhum momento da sua vida se imaginou colocando a vida de Baekhyun em risco.

Querendo dar o máximo de espaço possível ao namorado, Sehun acabou na sala, bebendo o que havia sobrado da garrafa de vinho direto do gargalo. Não demorou muito para que seus olhos ficassem desfocados, não que isso fosse o suficiente para pará-lo.

Sorriu ao encontrar uma garrafa de soju, no fundo do rack. Sabia que Jongdae sempre tinha algumas garrafas guardadas, devido às inúmeras sociais que dava. Apoiou as costas no móvel mesmo e bebeu como um sedento vindo do deserto. 

A única iluminação do ambiente eram os olhos vermelhos do demônio, que o encaravam silenciosamente. A criatura parecia se regozijar do estado lamentável em que se encontrava. Sehun fechou a cara, querendo apagar aquele olhar soberbo da cara do demônio.

Não demorou muito para encaixar as peças; a maldita criatura estava destruindo sua relação com Baekhyun desde que tinha entrado pela janela meses atrás. Sem nem pensar, lançou a garrafa praticamente vazia de soju na direção do demônio.

O que Sehun havia feito com o Jongdae era brincadeira de criança com que tinha vontade de fazer com aquele ser. Obviamente a criatura desviou sem a menor dificuldade para seu desgosto.

Irritado, Sehun gritou para que ele desaparecesse. Em troca disso recebeu uma risada debochada, “É tão fofo, como acha que pode mandar em alguma coisa aqui”.

Jogou um dos bonecos na direção do demônio e quase ficou satisfeito ao ver que tinha atingido o peito dele. Isso não impediu a criatura de continuar a falar. 

O demônio continuou listando todos os motivos pelo qual Sehun deveria se livrar de Baekhyun. Alegando que o loiro nunca seria bom o suficiente, que nunca aceitaria Sehun plenamente. 

Sehun se viu perdendo o controle, e agarrando a televisão e a jogando na direção da criatura. Ele só queria que o demônio desaparecesse e parasse de destruir a sua vida, sem ele ali Sehun conseguiria colocar tudo nos trilhos novamente. 

“Baekhyun não é descartável!” Sehun esbravejou como uma criança pequena, tomando o fôlego perdido depois de toda energia que gastou.

“Todos os humanos são descartáveis”, o demônio riu, surgindo subitamente na frente do humano. 

As unhas afiadas apertando as bochechas de Sehun, olhando friamente para as pupilas dilatadas de medo. Sehun ficou completamente sóbrio com o toque inesperado. Tirando o breve segundo de pânico, Sehun não se deixou dominar, encarando os olhos vermelhos da criatura de forma tão fria quanto era encarado. 

Sehun estremeceu, em todo aquele tempo nunca tinha sido tocado pela criatura, mas a forma como as garras pressionaram seu rosto, muito próximo de rasgar eram muito reais para ser uma alucinação.

“Só está perdendo tempo assim garoto, se livre logo dele”.

“A única coisa da qual eu preciso me livrar é você” Sehun sibilou, projetando com tudo a cabeça para frente e a chocando com a do demônio.

Sentiu o sangue começar a escorrer pela testa e uma dor latente que parecia se espalhar por todo seu fronte e mesmo assim Sehun sorriu, ao menos tinha conseguido atingir a criatura.

“Se livrar de mim?” A língua bifurcada escapou por uns segundos em uma visão que nunca se acostumaria, “Como? Se somos o mesmo?”

💀

Naquela tarde depois de voltar do cursinho, Sehun encontrou Baekhyun dormindo no quarto em que estava cativo. Se aproximou bem devagar e deitou ao seu lado, sentindo falta de como o corpo menor se encaixava no seu.

As marcas no pescoço de Baekhyun tinha adquirido uma coloração amarelada e em poucos dias desapareceriam. Traçou o dedo suavemente por elas querendo desesperadamente que o namorado parecesse saudável de novo, mesmo que nada nele parecesse assim. Baekhyun tinha olheiras imensas, o cabelo estava completamente ensebado e Sehun podia sentir as costelas começarem aparecer por debaixo do moletom.

Praticamente a cada vez que tentava fazer Baekhyun comer era uma luta tão grande que Sehun parou de sofrer por cada um dos constantes hematomas que carimbavam o corpo do namorado nas últimas duas semanas.

Não era sua intenção machucar o menor, nunca era. Sehun queria protegê-lo do mundo e apenas compartilhar o melhor com o namorado. Mas Baekhyun era irredutível a não ser que Sehun usasse a força, nesses momentos ele se encolheria e deixaria que fizesse o que quisesse.

Baekhyun nem tinha energia para tentar uma fuga, apenas ficava deitado, até que Sehun o obrigasse a comer ou arrastasse para o banho. Era apenas uma casca do garoto sorridente de antes. Sehun sentia falta de conversar com Baekhyun, agora apenas ele falava o tempo todo.

A única frase que saía da boca do namorado eram os cada vez mais raros pedidos para ir embora. E por mais que Sehun estivesse disposto a dar o mundo para Baekhyun, o mais velho pedia justamente a única coisa que não estava disposto a dar.

Se Baekhyun fosse embora, Sehun não teria força para continuar levantando da cama todos o dias, apenas o mero pensamento o fez apertar o garoto em seus braços com mais força. 

O loiro começou a se mexer e rapidamente afrouxou o aperto. Sehun gostava dos momentos antes de Baekhyun estar completamente desperto, as vezes ele se enrolava ao redor do seu corpo e por alguns minutos poderia fingir que nada havia mudado.

O coração de Sehun bateu acelerado pela forma como Baekhyun se aninhava a ele, o rosto enfiado na curva do seu pescoço e a mão segurando suavemente a barra de sua camisa. Não queria nunca mais sair dali, estava perfeito, até Baekhyun abrir completamente os olhos e se afastar bruscamente como se ele tivesse a porra de alguma doença contagiosa.

O barulho alto que Baekhyun fez ao cair no chão com tudo, o fez se encolher, com toda certeza um novo hematoma apareceria por sua causa, mesmo que indiretamente.

Deu um aceno hesitante do qual o namorado não respondeu, suspirou tentando ver o lado bom da situação. Ao menos tinha sido abraçado verdadeiramente naquele dia.

“As pessoas estão perguntando se a gente terminou no cursinho”, tentou puxar assunto. Depois que Baekhyun sumiu por uma semana inteira, a desculpa de doença dificilmente era sustentável. Os outros alunos falavam sobre uma possível briga sempre que achavam que Sehun não estava ouvindo, ainda mais depois que havia se recusado a dar mais informações a Yixing que constantemente perguntava o motivo de Baekhyun nunca responder suas chamadas ou estar online no Pubg. “Eu disse que você tinha se dado umas férias e ido visitar seus pais, falando neles…” Sehun notou como agora Baekhyun parecia bem mais interessado no assunto, "Sua mãe me ligou ontem, eu disse que seu celular não estava funcionando, mas que daríamos um jeito em breve”.

Continuou seu monólogo como sempre, atualizando Baekhyun de tudo que pudesse pensar, apenas para manter os olhos do namorado grudados em si. Aqueles momentos eram raros e Sehun faria tudo para mantê-los.

“Eu sei como tem sido ruim ficar aqui trancado o dia todo, sei o quanto gosta de socializar e odeio ver como você murcha a cada dia, por isso tenho uma proposta…”

“Qual?” Baekhyun respondeu depois de alguma hesitação. Toda a pele de Sehun se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz do mais velho depois de tanto tempo.

“Você tem que prometer que vai superar tudo isso que está na sua cabeça e ficar comigo e talvez nesse final de semana a gente possa ligar pra casa”, Sehun se aproximou suavemente e acariciou a bochecha de Baekhyun que ainda estava congelado no chão. “Estou cansado da gente brigando o tempo todo, eu te amo, só quero o melhor pra gente”.

Baekhyun concordou fazendo com que Sehun abrisse um enorme sorriso e se aproximasse numa tentativa de colar os lábios no do namorado. Deus sabia o tamanho da saudade que sentia que ter a doce boca de Baekhyun na sua. O loiro se afastou, antes de congelar no lugar e olhar para Sehun. 

“Muito cedo?” Sehun perguntou retoricamente antes de se afastar e dar algum espaço para o namorado, estava de bom humor e sabia como ser paciente.

Saiu do quarto e pela primeira vez em dias deixou a porta destrancada para que Baekhyun pudesse caminhar pela casa. “Baby, tome um banho, vou cozinhar pra gente” Sehun gritou da cozinha se sentindo muito bem.

💀

Por dois dias inteiros Sehun se sentia no paraíso, poder dormir com Baekhyun em seus braços, fazerem refeições juntos e o sumiço do demônio. Absolutamente tudo colaborava para o seu bom humor. Não havia feito uma tentativa de beijar o namorado, mas acreditava que era questão de tempo até que Baekhyun tomasse atitude por espontânea vontade.

“Eu te amo” sussurrou enquanto secava os cabelos claros de Baekhyun depois do mais velho ter saído do banho. Eles estavam sentados na cama do quarto deles, com o menor entre as pernas de Sehun. 

“Também” Baekhyun respondeu tão baixinho que se não estivessem sozinhos Sehun nunca conseguiria ouvir. Depois de alguma hesitação Baekhyun falou de novo, “Vamos ligar para minha mãe hoje?”.

Sehun parou a ação que fazia, lembrando da promessa que havia feito ao namorado. Queria dizer que sim, mas ainda não tinha certeza se poderia confiar no outro garoto. Se colocou na frente de Baekhyun, fitando cada micro expressão que fazia. E negou com a cabeça antes de o abraçar delicadamente. 

“Preciso de mais tempo”, Sehun admitiu e ouviu Baekhyun soltar um bufar baixo.

“Pra quê estamos tentando isso? Você nunca vai confiar em mim”, Baekhyun se desvencilhou do abraço se afastando de Sehun, e naquele momento o moreno percebeu uma coisa…

“Você não me ama, só quer sua estúpida liberdade de volta” Sehun gritou se sentindo ferido, traído, magoado. 

Os olhos de Baekhyun se arregalaram devido a súbita explosão, fazia dias em que Sehun não era nada além de amável com ele. Um medo gelado subia em sua espinha quando hesitantemente segurou o rosto irritado do mais novo, prendendo sua atenção.

“Eu te amo” Baekhyun confessou, os olhos cheio de lágrimas que não cairiam, Sehun podia sentir as mãos dele tremer levemente.

Abriu um pequeno sorriso e suavemente enlaçou Baekhyun pela cintura o puxando mais para perto, mas antes que suas bocas se tocassem, o loiro se afastou, abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. 

Sehun riu, amargo. “Apesar de dizer que não confio em você, o único mentindo entre nós dois é você”.

“Não” Baekhyun negou, mas deu uma passo para trás quando Sehun ficou de pé na sua frente, o corpo maior crescendo como uma montanha sobre o dele. 

As mãos de Sehun se embrenharam no cabelos úmidos de Baekhyun os agarrando dolorosamente, o menor tentou se desvencilhar, o que só fez com que Sehun segurasse com ainda mais força.

Sem o menor cuidado Sehun forçou seus lábios contra os de Baekhyun, tentando desesperadamente uma prova de que ainda poderiam dar certo. Sehun sentia os astros se alinharem só de provar do beijo do namorado depois de tanto tempo.

Em um piscar de olhos as coisas ficaram muito ruins. Baekhyun, numa tentativa de se soltar de Sehun, havia agarrado o frasco de perfume na cômoda perto dele e atacou o maior. 

E por um segundo quase pareceu dar certo, Sehun afrouxou o agarre e cambaleou uns passos, apenas para ir com tudo na direção de Baekhyun assim que conseguiu se equilibrar. Baekhyun bateu as costas dolorosamente na parede, mas Sehun não parou por ali, puxando o menor pelos braços e o jogando no chão, desferindo uma sucessão de chutes.

“Qual é a porra do seu problema? Por que não pode enxergar tudo o que faço pela gente?”, Sehun gritava cada palavra completamente ensandecido. No chão Baekhyun se enrolava no próprio corpo protegendo a cabeça com as mãos.

“Você está me machucando”, Baekhyun conseguiu choramingar quando Sehun de uma pausa no combo de golpes. Todas as suas costelas doíam, ele não tinha certeza se haviam sido fraturadas ou não.

“Acho que merece isso” Sehun respondeu com uma voz fria “Está sempre me machucando, parece uma troca justa”.

Encolhido no chão Baekhyun riu do quanto sua vida era fodida. Gargalhou tanto que sentiu o gosto acobreado de sangue em sua língua. Sehun continuava a falar sobre tudo que havia feito por eles e como Baekhyun era a porra de um ingrato.

“Você é a porra de um maníaco, se achando no direito de controlar a vida das outras pessoas” Baekhyun falou enquanto sentava no piso com certa dificuldade. “Nunca vai saber o que é melhor pra ninguém, porque a merda da sua visão de mundo é distorcida pra caralho”.

“Eu sei o que é bom e vou te mostrar isso, nós nascemos para ficar juntos” Sehun falou com o rosto rente ao de Baekhyun, as palavras cuspidas batendo diretamente na face do menor.

“É impossível a gente ficar junto, eu te odeio” Baekhyun falou e cuspiu na cara do moreno.

O tapa veio tão forte e certeiro que por alguns segundos o mundo de Baekhyun ficou sem eixo. Sehun não o deu nem mesmo a chance de falar mais nada apenas continuou a socá-lo. Baekhyun continuou a rir, mesmo quando sua cara ficou toda coberta de hematomas e sangue.

A cada novo golpe Sehun dizia como um mantra que faria Baekhyun o amar, por bem ou por mal. Não sabia por quanto tempo ficou naquele ritual mas quando finalmente se acalmou, não conseguia ouvir a risada do loiro e havia um monte de sangue espirrado no chão. 

O rosto de Baekhyun estava tão inchado e roxo que era irreconhecível e o som de sua respiração, do qual Sehun estava tão acostumado, não podia ser ouvido em nenhum lugar.

💀

Abraçado ao corpo inerte de Baekhyun, Sehun chorava compulsivamente. Pedindo a ninguém para que o último dia fosse apagado. Não era sua intenção que as coisas chegassem tão longe. Ele só queria o namorado de volta, nem mesmo conseguia olhar para o corpo gelado que segurava com força.

A janela sendo aberta chamou sua atenção, virou a cabeça em direção a ela e viu o demônio entrando da mesma forma que tinha acontecido a tantos meses atrás pela primeira vez. 

Sehun fitava a criatura que parecia de ótimo humor, inconscientemente protegeu Baekhyun com seu corpo, o que fez o demônio soltar uma risada anasalada. “Ainda agarrado ao brinquedinho?”, o demônio perguntou com a voz cheia de uma diversão mal disfarçada, “Já quebrou, Sehun é hora de jogar fora...”

Seus olhos faiscaram assustadoramente em direção ao monstro, não podia admitir que ele falasse de Baekhyun assim, não quando o namorado era muito mais do que algo descartável. Sehun tentou se colocar em uma posição que não tivesse que encara a cara nojenta da criatura. Seu corpo reclamou, rígido de estar a tanto tempo na mesma posição, para ele parecia ter passado alguns minutos mas em algum lugar, seu cérebro tinha registrado o sol se pôr e nascer e se pôr de novo.

“Por que só não some?”

“Já disse, você é um humano divertido”

Mesmo sem querer, Sehun voltou a encarar o demônio. O cheiro de enxofre ao seu redor parecia mais acentuado, não que importasse com isso. Com passos decididos se aproximou da criatura que o assistia. 

Naquele ponto era óbvio que o demônio havia feito algo com ele, mexido com seu cérebro, fritado seus neurônios. Sehun pontuou cada uma das vezes em que tinha certeza que o demônio estava o controlando e a criatura o ouvia sem se impressionar.

“É tudo culpa sua, devolva a porra da minha vida!” Sehun gritou, puxando os cabelos em completa histeria. E o demônio parecia quase entediado.

“Não Sehun, eu sou um mero espectador, quem conduziu todo o show foi você”, o demônio explicou como se falasse com uma pequena criança. Sehun negava com a cabeça, claro que não estava disposto aceitar, o monstro suspirou cansado. “Humanos são sempre tão tediosos no fim das contas, esperava mais de você, mas pelo visto é apenas mais uma das coisinhas descartáveis que alimentei por muito tempo”.

Em um piscar de olhos a criatura estava com as mãos ao redor da cabeça de Sehun, que mal teve como reagir sentindo a pressão cada vez mais forte que o demônio fazia. Sehun viu a língua bifurcada entrar em seu campo de visão e se aproximar cada vez mais. Fechou os olhos com força, se debatendo mesmo que fosse inútil.

A língua serpenteou por sua pálpebra até enfiar pela cavidade e com a pressão que as mãos que apertavam sua cabeça faziam, não foi díficil para que o glóbulo ocular saltasse diretamente na boca do demônio.

Sehun sentia tanta dor que desmaiaria a qualquer momento, mas ainda conseguiu escutar o som grotesco da criatura mastigando seu olhos. Seu último desejo era poder encontrar com Baekhyun aonde quer que ele estivesse indo. Era uma pena que almas sugadas apenas desvanecessem....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada pra quem chegou até aqui, o próximo é só um epílogo.
> 
> Confesso que me diverti escrevendo, exigiu um monte de pesquisa e o tempo que levei pareceu pouco pra tudo que tinha planejado, mas confesso que estou satisfeita com o que consegui.
> 
> Foi o sebaek mais bonitinho que escrevi e eu destruí eles feito rolo compressor! Minha vida é uma piada k 
> 
> Uma das coisas que me fez gritar foi quando a música do red velvet saiu enquanto terminava a fanfic. A letra tem muito a ver com a fic, tudo pra mim, apesar da dona da fic ter sido Underground big que encontrei por acaso, ainda enquanto escrevia o primeiro capítulo. 
> 
> Estava procurando uma música que me deixasse no clima. Tava meio em transe escrevendo, sabe aqueles momentos que todos os seus sentidos estão concentrados unicamente no que seus dedos estão produzindo, quando eu ouço o barulho de porta se abrindo, cara eu arrepiei toda e tive certeza que era a música da fic, espero que tenha conseguido ser puxado como fui pela melodia!
> 
> Boa sorte no Guessing!


	6. Epílogo

* * *

_Por favor padre, me perdoe_

_Eu não queria te incomodar_

_O demônio está em mim padre_

_Ele esta em tudo o que faço_

**[Moon News] Jovens encontrados assassinados no interior de Gyeonggi**

Os pais do adolescente C(17), deram falta do menor depois de três dias sem nenhuma ligação e contataram a polícia local após não obter resposta dos outros companheiros de casa. 

A polícia foi até a casa situada bem afastada do centro e encontrou a cena de um massacre na manhã de segunda- feira. Foram encontrados três corpos em diferentes estados de decomposição. O primeiro a ser achado tinha sido jovem B(18) que fora encontrado com inúmeros sinais de abuso severo no corpo e teve óbito devido a uma hemorragia interna, o corpo estava no quarto, cuidadosamente colocado na cama – mesmo que dados afirmem que o crime tenha acontecido no chão do cômodo. Já os Jovens A(21) e D(18), foram encontrados desmembrados e enterrados em uma cova rasa no quintal onde estavam a pelo menos mais de 20 dias.

A casa tinha sido o palco para o completo horror e banalização da vida. Dentro congelador encontraram-se pedaços de carne humana congelada, a perícia ainda não identificou a quem pertencia até o momento da publicação desta matéria.

Não há nenhum sinal de C, apontado como principal suspeito do crime, a polícia continua na investigação, esperando obter respostas em breve.

[respostas do post]

[+6487,-1869]

[+5143,-741] Meu Deus! Quem seria capaz disso? O mundo está perdido mesmo.

[+3412,-8] Espero que os culpados sejam punidos, é vergonhoso que um porco imundo desses tenha a mesma nacionalidade que eu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se chegou até aqui só tenho agradecer, foi minha primeira vez publicando algo do tipo e eu não sabia como dosar as coisas, mas me esforcei pra colocar tudo que gostaria de ler numa fic do tipo. 
> 
> Estou num misto de orgulho e pânico, mas o anonimato me deu confiança para deixar alguém ler isso!
> 
> Mais uma vez, muitíssimo obrigada


End file.
